First for Everything
by Kitty9
Summary: Every Rick needs a Morty and every Morty needs a Rick...but that saying had to start somewhere. Who was the first Rick to learn about his Morty?
1. New Hope

Once they were put on the Galactic Federation's Most Wanted list, times became tough for Ricks in every dimension. Most beings are good enough to be considered most wanted in one or two dimensions but somehow he found a way to be wanted in every dimension possible. There was no place safe for any Rick. Every time they tried to find a dimension void of Ricks, one of them would screw it up leading that Rick to be most wanted in several dimensions. Finally, everyone agreed to go back to their own dimension and hide alone.

Rick of dimension A-152 had just checked into a hotel off the Andromeda Galaxy. This was the closest to his home planet he had been in a long time. He was going through items he had in his suitcase. Everything had to stay packed in case the federation locked onto his brainwaves. He had to be able to quickly escape. Across from him, his portal gun was charging. It had to stay charged, if that ran out of juice he was done for. A few Ricks had already met that fate. He refused to be one of them.

Rick sat on the spring bed exhausted from running, "Phone, list all planets not under federal jurisdiction." Rick was tired; he had been on the run for a week straight. He was having a hard time finding anywhere to hide. For the past seven days, he had about eight hours of sleep. It was hard to be a genius when you can't think straight.

A thousand and three planets were listed. He started to scroll through, no, no, no. He started writing down the coordinates to the ones that were potentials. Rick stopped when he saw Earth on his list. That was his original planet. Should he try to hide out among the humans? He had no money for Earth. He left his wife so many years back when someone had tried to attack his family to get to him. What was his ex up too? Rick didn't care much to think about his ex, their marriage was shit anyways. He was always gone for long periods of time and she was 'secretly' cheating on him with a doctor. However, he always questioned what came of his little girl. She had always wanted to be a surgeon. She was going to save lives. Rick still smiled when he thought of her telling him how she would become the world's top surgeon. What was her name? Becca? Benna? Oh, that's right, Beth. His ex chose that name. He wanted something more genuine like Destiny but his wife claimed that was stripper name.

Earth wouldn't be that bad. Maybe the federation would have a harder time tracking him if he was among many who looked like him. Perhaps the other humans had his brainwaves? It was worth a shot. At the very least he would see his daughter one last time, "Phone give me the coordinates to Beth Sanchez."

The phone searched and then flashed the words 'ERROR' in big red text.

Rick grumbled, "Give me the coordinate to Beth Sanchez."

'ERROR' flashed across the screen again.

"Phone give me the coordinates to my daughter's house!" Rick yelled into it.

The phone made a beeping noise then came up with, "Coordinates to Beth Smith." Followed by a long stream of numbers.

"Smith? That's a dumb name." Rick muttered while he wrote down the coordinates. He then saw flashing lights outside of his hotel room.

"Rick Sanchez, come out with your hands up."

"Shit!" Rick threw everything in his suitcase and slid across the bed as he heard the door being picked. He grabbed his portal gun and started inputting the coordinates to Earth. They wouldn't think of him going back to his home planet. The door slammed open as Rick made a green portal in front of him.

"Freeze!" One of the officers yelled.

"See ya!" Rick laughed crossing into the portal.

Rick's smile faded when he realized he was outside his old home. Did she really just stay with his ex? He didn't want to deal with her.

Rick didn't have a choice; he needed a place to potentially hide for a few days. At least until he could get some sleep. He walked up onto the stoop and lifted his hand up to knock. He stared at the door for a long period of time. Did he have to go here? He could go see where Squanchy was hiding out. Although Squanchy always lived in filth and he was tired of filth. If he wanted to try Earth, he could rob a bank and go stay at a hotel. But then it would lead him to be wanted in space and on Earth.

Finally, he knocked on the door.

A red haired female opened the door, the girl appeared to be around sixteen Earth years or maybe older. He couldn't tell. Rick always had an affinity for red heads but she was too young for him, he at least knew that much. She kept staring at her phone, while she was talking. "What do you want?"

"Where's Beth?" Rick asked.

"Who's asking?" The girl was still looking at her phone.

"Can you just have Beth come here?" Rick gritted through his teeth.

The girl sighed looking up from her phone. She slammed the door in his face. Rick felt his brow furrow, how dare she slam the door in his face! He was about to pound on the door to get her to reopen when he heard the girl call out, "Mom, some creepy old man is at the door asking for you."

"Is he trying to sell us something?"

"I don't know. You ask him."

Beth opened the door while saying, "I'm sorry, I'm not interested in…" She stood shocked at the man in front of her. After what felt like hours, she spoke again, "Dad?"

Show time!

"Hey sweetie!" Rick smiled, he had to play it cool, he had to have a place to stay for a few days and he was running out of places to hide. "How have you been?"

"Uhm, good." She was able to manage.

Rick stood awkwardly waiting for her to say more, when she kept staring he cleared his throat and pointed inside the house.

Beth got the hint, "Oh, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, I'd like to come in." Rick was trying not to be sarcastic. Did she really have to ask?

The house looked almost the same. They didn't change the furniture at all.

Rick picked up an old family photo that was sitting on a side stand at the front of the door. It was of him, his ex, and an eight year old Beth. "So…your mother, is she…?"

"She died. She left the house to me and Jerry in her will."

Rick was silent by the news, "By what?"

"Cancer. She fought for five years."

"Oh." Rick let out. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset. So he chose to just not say anything more about it. Rick set the photo down so that the photo itself was facing down.

"Yeah." Beth said picking up the photo and setting it up right.

Rick looked more around the house, feeling more free knowing he won't bump into his ex.

"So Jerry? Is he a doctor, scientist, lawyer…?" Rick was looking around the house, planning out exit points if the federation found him.

"He's a stay at home dad, but he's out golfing right now." Beth said. "You might remember him; he was my friend in high school before you left."

"What that Jerry Smith? That loser who was beat up by the cheerleaders? Oh Beth, you could have done better. You could have done so much better."

"Well dad, I guess love conquers money." Beth said in a very 'I told you so' way.

Rick let out a laugh, "Yeah, tell that to your mother when she went out with that doctor behind my back." He let it slip before he could stop.

Either Beth chose to ignore it or she didn't hear it.

"You want to meet your grandkids?" Beth asked.

"Not really." Rick said going to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. It had been a while since he had a drink, he could feel his body going through withdrawals. "No beer?"

"Jerry doesn't really drink often. I have wine, you want some?"

"Sure."

"White or red?" Beth asked.

"White." Rick answered.

Beth grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened a new bottle of wine. She poured until one third of the cup was full and handed it to her father. Rick went around the cup and grabbed the bottle from her, "Thank you!" he said then started to drink from the bottle. It wasn't the alien alcohol his body was used to but at least it was something.

Beth didn't say anything; she just started drinking the small glass in her hands. "Well, you met Summer. She's sixteen but will be seventeen within a few weeks. Maybe you can stay for her birthday party!"

Rick shrugged half listening to what his daughter was saying.

"And there's Morty. He stays in his room though playing video games."

"Wow, didn't give the kid a chance with a name like that. Don't bother giving the kid lunch money. The others will just beat it out of him with that name."

"Dad, please be nice to him. The teachers think he has a…" She paused looking around before whispering, "learning disability so it's harder for him to fit in at school."

"Learning disabilities are only a disability if you let them be." Rick said at his normal tone. Rick sat the bottle down and started rummaging through the cabinets. He found crackers and peanut butter. It was always his favorite snack when he was on Earth.

"Let me go get him, he should meet you at least once in his life." Beth ran out the room and up the stairs.

Rick sighed; he was never good with kids. Rick opened drawers and slammed them closed until he found the silverware, he grabbed a butter knife. He sat down with all the items in front of him. He pulled out his portal gun from his pocket in case the federation chose to crash his little family reunion. Rick gulped more of the wine, nearly finishing the bottle when he heard Beth clear her throat. "Morty, meet your grandfather Rick."

"H-h-hi." Morty said.

Rick didn't look up. "Hey." Rick said opening the peanut butter jar and spreading the contents over a cracker. He hadn't had peanut butter since he left Earth. Aliens had no clue what it was. It was the only thing he missed about living on Earth. He savored the taste of peanut butter.

Beth tried to start the conversation, "Morty, Grandpa Rick likes science as much as you do."

"I doubt that." Rick said smearing peanut butter on another cracker.

"Gee grandpa Rick what…"

"Let's get one thing straight!" Rick said looking up pointing the gooey peanut butter filled knife at the two, "I don't do that grandpa thing. The name is Rick. Not grandpa, not grampa, not granddady, and if you call me abuelo I will murder everyone in this house. Just call me Rick."

Beth gave him a disapproving look; however, Morty didn't seem upset by the outburst and threat to the family at all. Instead Morty asked, "Wh-wh-what do you do?"

"I make things, I experiment, I do whatever I want. I'm my oAUGHNn boss." Rick said before eating another cracker.

"What kind of thi-th-th-things?"

Rick glared at the child, "Don't you kids have school or something?"

"It's Saturday." Beth said.

"And it's five in th-the afternoon." Morty added.

Rick realized earlier that Morty had his stutter. Rick used to stutter like that. He still did at times of high stress or when he didn't know what else to say. And when he was really drunk so most of the time he still stuttered. He had to admit, he was doing pretty well today.

"Wh-wh-what's that thing next to you?" Morty asked.

"Portal gun." Rick said putting a cracker in his mouth.

"What's it do?"

Rick looked at the kid already getting annoyed, he swallowed the cracker, "I can pick a coordinate to places in this or other dimensions, then shoot the portal and go through."

"Cool! Can I try?" Morty asked.

"No!" Rick said putting the gun in his coat.

Beth realized having him meet Morty may have been a bad move, "Morty why don't you go back to playing your video games?"

"Finally." Morty stood up and walked out. Morty was grumbling something about being unfair but Rick wasn't listening.

Once Morty was out of the room Beth looked back to her father, "Dad, can you try to be nice to your grandkids?"

"I did try. I was perfectly content with us sitting in silence. He kept asking questions. Besides he doesn't have a learning disability, he just stutters." Rick said. "There's a difference."

"I know about the stutter but it's harder for him to learn in school."

Rick's eyes widened, he forgot his charger back at the hotel. He wouldn't be able to charge his portal gun. He had to go back to the hotel tonight. Rick came out of his thoughts to hear his daughter still droning on about him needing to be nice or something.

"You know, you might be right. I will try to be nicer. Hey sweetie, do you have a place for me to stay tonight?" Rick asked while screwing the lid on the jar of peanut butter. "I'm getting tired." Rick forced a yawn and stretched. He then grabbed the peanut butter and crackers to take with him to the room he would be staying at.

"Sure!" Beth said showing her excitement at the idea of her father spending the night. Beth went upstairs with Rick following behind with his suitcase, peanut butter, and crackers in tow. Beth opened a small closet that housed the furnace. She grabbed a cot that was tucked in the corner and opened it up. "We use this cot when the kids have sleepovers."

Rick looked at the door to see Morty peeking in, such a creepy child.

Beth was about to leave the room when Rick spoke up, "Thanks for everything Beth, I promise we will talk more tomorrow."

Beth smiled and hugged her father, "Good night dad."

"Good night sweetie." Rick pat her on the back.

As soon as the door closed, Rick grabbed his portal gun. He had to be quick. The federation came close to grabbing him last time. He set his suitcase down on the bed. He heard a creak that sound like the door was opening the same time his suitcase hit the bed. Rick looked up at the door. The door was closed. He must be hearing things.

Rick went back to rummaging through his suitcase. He grabbed his particle gun in case they found him again. He slid it into his lab coat. This was going to be a two second operation, in then out.

Rick shot the portal and walked through going into the hotel room he had just left from. He smiled eyeing his charger still plugged in. This was simpler than he thought. Rick ducked when he heard the federation walk by the door. Crap, he would be easily spotted through the window.

Rick was about to low crawl to the charger in the wall when he heard a voice. "What's going on?" Rick jumped at the sound of the voice. He looked to see Morty standing next to him.

"What the fuck Morty? Where'd you come from?" Rick whispered.

"I followed you through your portal thingy." Morty said in a normal tone. Didn't the kid get the gist from his low crawl and whisper that he was trying to hide? "That was real cool! What else do you have?"

The doorknob started twisting. Rick grabbed the kid, pulling him into the bathroom. He pushed the kid behind the door of the bathroom as he stood next to him. Both were barely able to fit behind the bathroom door. Rick held his hand around the kid's mouth as they heard footsteps walking toward the bathroom. Morty started to panic when Rick pulled out his particle gun. Rick put a finger to his mouth as if to say quiet. The creature walked into the bathroom. Morty couldn't see it too well with Rick in the way, he could see that it walked on four legs and appeared to be holding a gun. Rick was ready to shoot the creature as soon as it turned around. The creature just checked behind the shower curtain.

Rick held the gun out about to shoot when another walked into the door frame. Rick pulled the gun back to him so that the other wouldn't see his arm.

"What's wrong?" The other asked.

"I don't know, I thought I saw a green light similar to the portal or at least heard the fugitive's voice in here. But the scanner isn't picking up any brainwaves." The bug said shaking an object in his hand. The bug turned the opposite way narrowly avoiding seeing the two.

"Well then you must be hearing things."

The two walked out the hotel, closing the main door behind them.

Rick let out a sigh of relief moving from behind the door. He stuck his particle gun back in his coat.

"What were those things?" Morty asked.

"The galactic federation. They keep tracking my brainwaves and I can't shake them o…" Rick stopped his sentence then looked at Morty. They typically picked up on his brainwaves but this time they didn't. Rick thought back to everything he did that day. The only outlier this time was that Morty was with him. That and he drank a whole bottle of Earth wine.

Rick couldn't believe it…was the one thing that would keep him alive right in front of him? Rick would have to do more tests. A random chance of the federation's computer messing up wouldn't be enough for Rick to draw the conclusion just yet.

Rick went out to the main room and grabbed his charger. Once back in the bathroom, he set the coordinates for Earth. He shot the portal then pushed Morty through, following right behind.

Morty was standing in the room in awe of what he just saw. "Where else can you go? What else can you do?"

Rick put his portal gun in his lab coat. "Yeah about that. Listen kid, you can't tell your parents what happened."

"Why not?"

"Can you just do me a solid kid? Don't tell your parents of any adventures and I'll make sure to take you again." Rick let out a forced smile.

Morty smiled widely and hugged Rick. He then ran out of the room.

That kid wasn't going to keep a secret.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Phase 2

_**Thanks for the many reviews! I appreciate and love reading every single one of them!  
**_

 _ **There might be a two to three week hiatus after this one due to the holidays coming up. I might be able to squeeze one more in early next week but if not don't be surprised if I don't update until January.  
**_

Rick watched Morty run out of the room, leaving the door open. He walked over and closed the door, locking it behind him. Rick then walked over to his suitcase fiddling through his items until he found his phone. He dialed a number and brought it to his ear. The ringing suddenly stopped and he heard a beep signaling he could talk, "Hey, I found a possible place but I need a few of my things. I'm going to send you the coordinates and the items I need."

The person on the other side hit a button on the phone twice, acknowledging what he said. Rick hung up and went to work writing in an email with the coordinates of where he was and in parenthesis he wrote, "the old warehouse" and a list of various tools he would need. He set the phone down on a small table that was near the cot before sitting on the small piece of furniture. It was still early but he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in a long time.

Rick lay on the cot glad to finally have a chance to sleep. The cot was a little lumpy but he had slept on worse things. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Morty had just left the furnace room where Rick was staying. He was about to open his door when his mom called him, "Morty can you come here?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure mom." Morty said walking toward her. "What's up?"

"Summer can you come too?" Beth asked looking into Summer's room.

Summer sighed getting up to walk out.

The two followed their mom to the kitchen. "I know I didn't speak much of your grandpa Rick. And when you did hear about him, it was a lot of bad things from your father. It's true he left when I was fifteen, but he's a very nice guy, just a little rough around the edges. He always means well. Forgiveness is a key part of life, if you don't forgive those who hurt you, you will hurt your whole life." Beth realized she was starting to speak more to herself than the kids, "Can you guys give him a chance? I don't know how long he plans on being here before he leaves but I want to ensure we give him a good memory of us. Give him some space, he'll turn around. We need to show him that family life is enjoyable."

The two didn't know what to say. Summer truly didn't care and Morty had never thought of anything other than being nice to a family member. The two shrugged.

"Please, tell me you are going to give him a chance."

"Okay." Both said. It wouldn't be that hard. The two had heard their father belittling the old man over the years. Jerry had said he was a horrible father for always taking off. As far as the stories were concerned, if they were true, he'd be gone within a few days. Life would go back to normal.

Beth smiled at the two, "You guys are the best!" She hugged them.

Rick woke up to screaming, "Where were you all night?" Beth had just yelled.

"I told you I went out to golf with my buddies." A man said back. Rick assumed it was Jerry.

"You were golfing until midnight?" She asked back.

"So we went out to eat after. That's not a crime."

Rick stared at the ceiling as the bickering continued. Finally a door slammed shut and there was silence. He lay for a while longer; realizing a trip to the bathroom may be a good idea.

Rick stood up from the cot and opened the door. He looked around to see no one in the hall. There was a light on downstairs which meant Jerry was sleeping on the couch tonight. Rick knew plenty of those nights from when he was younger.

He felt down the hall to find the bathroom. Someone was inside. Rick stood for some time waiting. It opened to reveal Summer standing there. "Oh." She said almost running into Rick. "Did they wake you up too?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rick said.

"They do that a lot." Summer whispered.

Rick just let out a grunt and walked by her so he could use the bathroom. Rick was about to close the door when he heard Summer speak.

"About earlier. Sorry I slammed the door on your face. I didn't know who you were."

"No worries." Rick said.

"Really?" Summer seemed relieved.

"Yeah, I'd have done the same thing." Rick said slamming the bathroom door on Summer's face.

He relieved himself then washed his hands. Rick sauntered down the hall back to the room that held the furnace and closed the door behind him. He locked the door again and rolled back into the cot. Tomorrow was going to come soon enough.

Rick woke up the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in quite a long time.

Rick stood up stretching. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Beth and Jerry sitting at the table. The two were silently eating. A place was set up for Rick. Rick went straight to the coffee pot. "Where's the mugs?" He asked.

"Over here dad!" Beth jumped to her feet and ran to the to a cupboard pulling a mug out.

"Thanks." He poured the coffee into the mug and went to sip it.

"Hey Rick. Long time no see." Jerry said from the table.

Rick glared at him, "Hey Jerry."

"Beth told me you came back. So now that you're staying with us, you'll have to."

"Hold that thought Jerry, I never said I was staying forever." Rick said. "When I say those specific words, then you can finish your sentence."

"Why don't you sit down dad and eat with us?" Beth asked, attempting to diffuse any situation that was about to arise.

Rick walked over still glaring at Jerry. He sat down at the table where a display of pancakes was waiting for him. Rick couldn't remember the last time he had home cooked food. He wasted no time pouring syrup over them and eating. Then a thought came to his mind, "So Beth, do you mind if I set up shop here again for a while. I need to figure some things out."

"You can stay as long as you want dad." Beth said. "You can set your work shop back up in the garage. I left all your stuff in boxes."

"Thanks sweetie!" Rick said.

"Hey! When were you going to ask me? I'm the man of the house." Jerry complained.

"In order to be the man of the house you need a job Jerry." Rick retorted. "Besides, where were you yesterday when I came here?"

"I was out golfing like the man of the house does." Jerry said.

Rick was about to make another comeback but chose not to. If his hypothesis turned out to be right, he didn't want to destroy his ties to the family just yet. If he was wrong, he would leave here flipping them all off. It was a win/win either way.

Rick's phone rang from inside his lab coat. Rick stood abruptly. "Beth, the pancakes were very delicious. Thanks." He kissed Beth's cheek and walked out of the room.

Rick started to walk up the stairs when he answered his phone. "Almost done." A voice said.

"I'll be at the old factory in a little over an hour." He said hanging up the phone.

Rick walked down the hall towards Morty's room. He was about to open the door but chose to knock first. If this kid had any part of his genes at that young age, he didn't want to know what the kid was doing behind closed doors.

After a minute of silence he heard Morty speak, "Come in."

Rick opened the door to find the kid on his bed with his lap top closed in front of him. "You up for a trip today?" Rick asked leaning against the door frame.

"Sure. Are we going to use your portal thingy?" Morty asked.

Rick squeezed the bridge of his nose, "It's a portal gun." He groaned. "NOT! A portal thingy."

"O-o-okay, your portal gun?"

"No, we are meeting someone down the street. We can walk. Don't be so fucking lazy." Rick said leaving the room.

Morty stumbled out of his room a few minutes later, "Where are we going?" Morty asked.

"Into the woods, gotta see an old friend."

"Is your friend an alien?" Morty asked laughing.

"Yeah what of it?"

"No reason."

"Technically we are aliens to him so don't call him that." Rick walked down the stairs. "Beth, I'm going out." Rick yelled. He looked at the side table where the same picture he flipped down was standing upright. Rick hastily put it picture side down.

"So soon?" Beth asked hastily running to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Taking Morty with me." Rick pointed his thumb behind him where Morty was standing.

Beth seemed taken aback by that, "Oh, then I'll have dinner ready for tonight. You still like corned beef?"

"You know it's my favorite sweetie." Rick said while smiling to his daughter. He knew she always loved that nickname.

"Do you need a ride?" Beth asked as Rick opened the door.

"Nah, we are just going for a walk. You told me to be nicer to the kid so I'm going for a walk to get to know him. Gotta get to know my grandkids!" Rick winked, "Make up for lost time and all that...good stuff." He trailed off at the end, this was getting too tiring.

"Ok, sounds great!" Beth said.

"Come on Morty." Rick opened the door walking out.

"Bye mom!" Morty said waving then leaving the house behind Rick.

"Wow, so you really want to talk?" Morty asked.

"No."

"But you just told mom that…"

"Have you heard of a lie kid? Is that new to you?" Rick snapped.

Morty flinched back, "It wouldn't hurt to get to know others, ya know?" Morty had to practically jog to keep up with Rick's long stride. "I-I mean, how do I even know you're my grandfather? You don't act nice to me."

Rick kept quiet.

"Grandpa Smith brings presents every time he comes." Morty said.

Rick stopped and looked down at the annoying child, "You want a present?" He asked, then flipped the kid off. "There you go." Rick started his walk again, he was already going to be late.

"Wh-why do you act so nice around mom and then get s-s-so mean once she's not around?"

Rick looked down at the child, "Because you aren't the one who pays the bills at the house I'm staying at." The child appeared forlorn by the truthfulness behind Rick's words, "Look kid, I'm just a little on edge. I have a lot on my mind and I need time." Not to mention his intolerance of being sober. Hopefully, this would be the last day of ever having to be sober.

"Why?" Morty asked.

"I…I just do."

The two were silent for an hour as they continued to walk. Eventually Rick turned and started to walk into the woods. Morty followed close behind. "Gee Rick, I don't know about going into the woods. There could be animals here."

Rick kept silent, anything he would say at this point was just going to be more sarcasm. He didn't want to scare this boy away if he was going to be valuable to him. The two walked into a clearing. Morty stood in awe of the a large table that had a computer set up in front of it.

"Welcome to the old warehouse." Rick said.

"Warehouse? It's a clearing."

"It was a lot more impressive in it's older days. I had to take it all down since." Rick walked over to the computer. "Don't touch." Rick said when Morty was about to poke a button on the machine. Morty's arm recoiled.

"When did this get here?" Morty asked.

"Over the night. An old friend brought it."

"Where's your friend?"

"Grabbing one more thing for me. Should be back any time." Rick said.

A figure came from the sky casting a shadow over them, Morty backed away as Rick stood still in his spot looking unimpressed. The figure landed in front of Rick. Rick wasted no time giving the figure a hug. "Birdperson! Long time no see!" Rick smiled grabbing a bag from Birdperson's hands. He sifted through the bag filled with bottles.

"Indeed, it has been a long time. How are you fairing with your hiding?"

Rick held up a bottle, reading the label then smiled even wider. "OH, you know me way too well Birdperson! Only the good stuff!" Rick opened one of the bottles, guzzling a good amount.

"How are you fairing?" Birdperson asked again.

"If my hypothesis is correct, much better." Rick said. He looked around to find Morty had disappeared.

"Are you looking for the young boy?"

"Yeah." Rick said. Bird person pointed toward a tree where Morty was peeking from behind. "Really? You weren't afraid of the federation yesterday but you see a person with wings and you run?" Rick yelled to the kid.

Morty walked from behind the tree looking ashamed. He walked closer to the two.

"You may call me Birdperson. It is easier for your species to say. What can I call you?"

Morty stared at the man. He didn't have much on but that wasn't what confused him, it was the wings. They were huge wings behind the guy. How were they attached? "I-I-I'm Morty." He stammered out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Morty." The man said.

Morty didn't know what to say, how was this man friends with his overly sarcastic grandfather. The man in front him was almost too polite to know his grandfather.

"Thanks again Birdperson for taking care of my equipment while I was in hiding." Rick said taking Morty from his thoughts. Morty looked to his right to see his grandfather tinkering on the machine.

"You are most welcome." Birdperson said then looked down at Morty. "Rick is a genius. He made this invention and many others. Each one serves a different purpose. When we went into hiding, he asked me to hold his items until he found a safe place."

"Hiding from what?" Morty asked.

Birdperson looked at him questioningly. "He did not tell you?"

"The kid will piece it together eventually." Rick spoke up. "Alright, Morty come over here." He said.

Morty walked over to his grandfather.

Rick had an electrode attached to each of his temples. "Alright, so, on this screen is my brainwaves right now." He pointed to a screen with a large squiggly line. Rick picked up a clear plastic piece that fit over the screen. It held a smaller squiggly line. "This is a normal human's brainwaves." He stated.

Birdperson walked over to the two watching.

Rick picked up two electrodes sticking them to Morty's temples. Once they were applied, a line formed larger than the normal person's brainwaves. However, this one was opposite of Rick's brainwaves.

"It is inverted." Birdperson stated.

Rick stared in awe.

"What does that mean?" Morty asked staring at the screen. He felt like he was out of the loop of something he should understand.

Rick couldn't believe it, Morty was the exact opposite of him. This was the answer to all Ricks everywhere. He looked down at the boy who wore a straight face. Morty had no clue how important he was going to be.

"This is it Birdperson! I found my shield! I found my way to hide!" Rick jumped up and down. It was the first time Morty had seen his grandfather appear happy.

"Indeed, but can you really handle taking care of a child? You can barely take care of yourself."

"Sure, by his age I graduated with a bachelors and was on my way to a doctorate. He won't be that much trouble." Rick said. He looked back at his machine smiling.

Test 2 was a success!

Rick knew he should run a lot more tests before his next plan. But Rick was a risk taker. He was a force all should fear. He was Rick. And he never took the easy way out. His final test was going to either get Morty and him killed or save Ricks everywhere! He was going to be known for years. He was in fact, the best Rick ever!

 _ **To be continued…  
**_

 _ **Birdperson and Jerry are very hard characters for me to portray. I don't know why, but those two personalities are personalities that I can't write. I just kept rewriting what they said during their scenes. So I hope I did a decent enough job.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Final Phase

Rick woke up early on Monday morning thanks to the commotion in the house. He changed and left the room he was staying in. Turned out everyone was getting ready for their day.

Rick opened Morty's door to see the teenager putting his pants on. Morty looked up at the open door making himself fall over. "Morty, I need you to come with me." Rick said not caring to ask if the kid was okay.

"I'm about to go to school." Morty said as he finished buttoning his pants while on the floor. "It's a Monday. I can go after school."

"You can miss one day. School doesn't teach you anything." Rick said grabbing Morty's hand. This was his third test, he wasn't going to wait. "I'm taking Morty to school today." Rick yelled as he made his way to the garage.

"Okay." Beth said, getting ready for work.

Morty stood silent in the garage as Rick grabbed items from a box, sticking them in his inside pockets. They were mainly tools to get him out of a tight spot if his hypothesis failed. Rick may have been taking a big risk but he had to know once and for all if this was real. This would be dangerous for both of them. He grabbed one of his bottles that Birdperson got him and a funnel, filling his flask up. He then took a swig from the bottle before capping it.

"Alright Morty stick next to me and don't leave my side. Do exactly as I say." Rick said stuffing the flask in his pocket.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to do some shopping at Haroun Square. I haven't been able to shop there in a long time. Gotta pick up some items that I can only get there."

Of course, Morty didn't know what Haroun Square was but he was interested.

Rick shot a portal, two walked through and into an alleyway. Rick walked out of the alleyway as Morty followed close behind. Morty couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were streets and building all around. It was very much like the pictures he saw of New York City's Time Square. It had ads up high with brightly lit pictures on all the buildings. The only differences were the beings walking around. Some were squishy and see through while others were more human looking.

Morty was looking up at a five eyed blue alien that was walking by. It was taller than Rick and appeared to be bobbing to some sort of music on its headphones. Morty was eyeing it until he ran into something else. Morty heard yelling that sound more like gibberish to him. Morty backed away from the creature that was yelling at him. Rick grabbed Morty's arm and pulled him around the large screaming alien.

"Stop staring at everyone Morty. You're drawing attention to yourself. Act normal."

"Sorry Rick, I never saw anything like this."

"Get used to it." Rick stuck his hands in his pocket and walked down the street. After walking a block, he saw two federation officers walking his way. This was the most policed area in the universe. If Morty kept his brainwaves hidden here, he would keep them hidden anywhere. Rick grabbed Morty's arm and had them stare at a flower that was in a pot. "Morty, look at this flower. Isn't this flower neat Morty?" Rick said trying to keep the kid from asking why he suddenly forced them to look in that direction.

"Yeah, I like that color a lot. It's like an orangey red sunset color." Morty went to touch the flower but pulled his finger back quickly when the flower attempted to bite him.

Rick looked up when the federation walked right by them. It worked. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He started to walk more freely now, Morty followed.

"So what are we here for?"

"Only the best stuff in the universe!" Rick said walking into an alleyway. He opened a metal door with paint chipping off. The two walked into a dimly lit building. There was a thick cloud of smoke in the building making Morty cough.

"Why do they allow smoking in buildings? Isn't it illegal?" Morty asked.

"It's because they aren't pansy asses like Earthlings."

"Wait, do you mean humans?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, whatever. You'll get used to the smoke." Rick made his way to the back.

"What ya here for?" A large slug like creature stood behind a cash register.

"Yeah, I'm here for you know..." Rick said leaning on the counter while looking around.

"No I don't, sorry sir. You will have to be more specific."

Rick set down a large wad of money making Morty's eyes widen. "You know." Rick repeated.

The creature picked up the wad, fanning through it. "Ah yes, I do know." The slug started to move from behind the counter and toward a closed door. Rick followed the slug and Morty followed Rick. "No kids allowed." The slug said stopping at the door.

"Kids with me."

"No kids allowed." It repeated.

Rick sighed, "Fine, Morty stay here. Don't talk to anyone. I'll be right back."

Morty watched his grandfather disappear into the back room. Morty twiddled his thumbs while waiting. An insect like creature that looked familiar to the one at the hotel walked into the store. Morty walked the opposite way attempting to appear like he was shopping. The creature slowly made its way around the store and eventually ran into Morty. It looked down at the kid who gave an unsure smile at the creature.

"What are you doing in here?" the insect-like creature asked.

Morty chuckled and grabbed something off the shelf, he read the label, "Well you know, just looking around. I was looking for, 'Chiron Mulfex.' And what do you know! Here it is!" Morty held it up letting out a chuckle.

The insect seemed okay with the answer and walked off. Morty looked down at its four feet, he was sure they were similar to the ones he saw before when he followed Rick into the portal. He watched as it left out the door.

A few more minutes ticked by before Rick was laughing with the slug keeper as they came from out back. Rick was holding a large brown bag. "Pleasure doing business with ya!" Rick said to the slug.

"No the pleasure is all mine." The slug said back.

Rick walked over to Morty, he looked down at the jar Morty was holding. "Morty what are you going to do with Centaur Testicles?" Morty looked down at the jar before setting it back on the shelf and then followed Rick out.

Rick was smiling brightly as he held his large paper bag in both arms, "Ya know Morty. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship! The universe will tell stories of Rick and Morty! We'll have comics and television shows! People will be telling stories about Rick and Morty for 100 years! Our faces will be on t-shirts, pajamas, and those limited edition plates that aren't actually limited edition and only go down in value because they made millions of them."

"You know Rick, that sounds pretty awesome."

Rick opened the portal and the two walked through.

When they were back in the garage, Rick went through the bag. "I got you something too." He pulled out a bag and threw it toward Morty. "It's real good."

Morty caught the bag and looked at it, there was no wording on the bag. It looked like a bag of potato chips but he assumed it was anything but chips, "Gee, thanks Rick."

"Just don't eat those if you plan on doing something that day…or in front of your parents." Rick said.

Morty looked up at him, unsure of what to say. "Uhm, thanks." Morty walked off.

Trial 3 was a success.

Now it was time to tell the other Ricks what he found. It was a good chance that at least an eigth of Ricks already met Morty.

Rick pulled out his space phone and sent a text, 'Meet tomorrow 4 in citadel' to five other Ricks. He had to start small, Morty hid his brainwaves but he most likely couldn't hide all of the Ricks at once. The citadel had an algorithm that allowed it to change places every five minutes. It wasn't a good place to hide for a long period of time but he was sure a quick ten minute meeting would be fine. Besides he couldn't be the only Rick who learned about the power of Morty…or maybe he was. He was the best Rick ever.

 _ **More to come…**_

 _ **Back from my two week hiatus! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmahanakwanzika! And for those who read the comics, I hope you had a very Splendid Blumbus! IT'S ATHING! LOOK IT UP!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Showing Off

Rick's alarm clock went off at 3:30 in the morning; he reached his arm over to the clock hitting it off. He slowly moved out of bed, setting his feet to the ground. After getting dressed, he walked over to Morty's room. The old scientist didn't even look to see how the child was sleeping, quite frankly, he didn't care. He turned the light on. "Morty get up."

"Five more minutes." Morty said rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

Rick sauntered over and pulled the cover off the child. "Get up."

Morty groaned looking at his clock. "Why am I being forced to get up so early?"

"Let's go."

Morty stood up grabbing a shirt and pants. He followed rick out into the hallways, "Where are we going?"

"Whisper Morty, do you want to wake everyone up?" Rick whispered.

Morty yawned slowing down as they walked toward the stairs. He suddenly felt a jolting motion as he was grabbed by the arm, "Morty come on, we are going to be late." Rick muttered as they went down the stairs.

"I was up late last night completing homework Rick, I'm tired." Morty said as they walked through the kitchen.

"Homework is for people who need school Morty. People like us, we don't need school." The two entered the garage.

"That's not what mom says."

"Yeah, she says a lotta things." Rick said pulling out his portal gun. He picked up the computer he had in the woods, handing it to Morty. Morty almost buckled under the weight of the computer. "Hold this and come on." Rick noticed how cumbersome it looked in Morty's arms, "And don't drop it, that's an expensive piece of machinery."

Rick was inputting the code for the citadel. There was no exact coordinates due to the algorithm. It was set to change locations and dimensions every so often. Rick was wondering how many other Ricks had chosen to go back to Earth. How many other Ricks already figured it out? How many others were going to tell others? How many others chose to keep it to themselves?

He shot the portal and the two walked through. All five Ricks he text were already there when he walked in. None of them had a Morty next to them. Rick smirked, he knew it.

The five went quiet when they saw Rick walking with a young teen close behind.

"Hey Douchebags." Rick said acknowledging them.

"Make this quick." One of them said. "You know this is the worse place for Ricks to meet. The federation has sixty percent of the locations used in our algorithm on watch."

"Who's the kid?" another asked.

"Finally someone asked! This is Morty, my grandson." Rick said.

Morty had just placed the computer down on a nearby table and sat on a chair next to it trying to catch his breath. That computer was much heavier than it looked. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Then counted each to ensure he was correct, there were six Ricks in front of him. "Uh…" He was trying to question what was going on but the six were in their own conversation.

"Grandson? You know Ricks aren't to go back to Earth. It was decreed by the council."

"When did us Ricks ever start listening to rules? Definitely rules by the council that is no longer here. Some good they are. We need to stop hiding, when did we ever let the federation tell us what to do? Besides they can all suck it cuz I'm the one who found a way for us to stay hidden!"

"How?" All five asked at once.

"Morty here can hide my brainwaves." Rick held the kid by the shoulders.

They looked at him skeptically. "Prove it."

"Watch!" Rick turned on the machine. He put the electrodes to Morty's temple and then the electrodes to his. The helical form came up on the screen. "Morty's brainwaves are the inverse of mine."

The other five were in awe. The sirens inside the citadel started flaring signaling that the federation was within five miles of the citadel. A large screen came down showing a radar with dots coming toward it. The Ricks weren't worried, the citadel would move to a different location before the federation got to them.

Morty, however, jumped when he heard the sirens making the chair slip and hit him in the shin. Morty reached for the first thing near him to help him up making the computer fall on him. The sirens in the citadel stopped flaring .

"They turned around." One of them said looking at the large screen on the wall. The dots were turning around.

The five were talking among themselves. Rick lifted the computer, luckily Morty didn't break it. The six of the Ricks stared at the monitor. Morty's brainwaves were slightly larger now.

"When he's hurt, he must be able to mask brainwaves better." One of them pointed out.

Morty stared at the six who were enamored by the screen. "Yeah, I'm fine." Morty said rubbing his head. He felt blood above his right eye. "N-N-NO, I am not fine." He said quickly. "Rick, I am not fine!" The others didn't look. Morty held his hand against the cut trying to stop the bleeding.

Eventually Morty's Rick looked over at him, "Hey Morty what's with your face?"

Morty sighed, "The computer cut me when it fell on me."

"Let's cut this short. Someone decided to get cut." Rick said. The others agreed that they would find their Morty's as soon as possible.

Rick and Morty walked through the portal into the garage. "Morty sit on the stool." Rick said as he went to some boxes he already piled into the garage. He pulled a box out and set it next to Morty. Rick lifted Morty's hand from the gash then grabbed a brown vial from the box. "Gonna sting." He said before dropping a little on the wound.

Morty flinched from the sting.

Within seconds of the liquid hitting the gash, it healed itself. "There you go, now go clean the blood and you'll be fine. Not even a scar." Rick said putting the vial back in the box and then putting the box back to his pile.

"Thanks." Morty said then walked off to go clean himself. He turned around at the door, "Actually, I have a question."

"Shoot." Rick leaned against a table grabbing his flask.

"wh-what did we just see?"

"What do you mean?" Rick took a gulp of his flask.

"Earlier. How was there six of you? Are there six of me?"

It was common for Rick to know about all the different Ricks but he forgot that it wasn't typical for others. "There's an infinite amount of dimensions with infinite timelines. Each dimension is each person deciding to do something differently. But no answer is ever yes or no, there's always variables. Then each decision has a consequence which could lead to more decisions. And each person has to encounter others who have to make other decisions. So you could have several variations of the same timeline of yourself and someone else makes a different decision. It's a twisted cycle of fate to see who ends up with what. Pretty much, infinite timelines means infinite possibilities."

Morty stared blankly at him.

Rick sighed, "Yes, there's more than one of us."

Morty looked shocked. "Wait, so there's more of me?"

"Yeah. Don't think too much of it."

"Cool! Can I see the other me's?"

"It's not that cool Morty. Trust me the novelty wears off fast."

"Oh." Morty said looking down then looked back up, "So when can I see them? Is there a me with a third hand?"

"No, well maybe. Anything is possible. Why would you need a third hand?"

"I don't know so I can hold a soda and a sandwich…and chips."

"Just go to bed." Rick said.

Morty jumped off the stool and ran out the garage. Rick looked at his phone. It was five in the morning. The family would be getting up soon.

 _ **It's short, but it felt like a necessary chapter to move the story forward. Now we can start getting into this timeline's story! More to come…**_

 _ **Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**_


	5. Surprise Birthday

Saturday rolled around and Rick was emptying the last of the old boxes that Beth had packed so long ago. She was young at the time, but she still took the time to wrap each one in newspaper to ensure it wouldn't break. Rick had forgotten all about his few inventions that he left behind. He had been called many names in his lifetime but sentimental was not one of them. However, he couldn't help but smile when he picked up one of his half built robots. It was for Beth, she asked if they could have a maid robot. So for her birthday, he was going to make a maid robot that would hand you anything you wanted. However, it was never completed. Very few things could get through Rick's tough exterior but his little girl was one of those few things.

There was a knock on the door of the garage, Rick looked up then furrowed his brow and forced a frown. Jerry was standing at the doorway and started talking before Rick could mention his distaste. "I got Beth out of the house for a few hours. I'm starting to set up now. You interested in helping me?"

"Set up for what?" Rick asked setting the robot beside him.

Jerry looked taken aback. "Her birthday of course. What kind of father forgets their child's birthday?"

Rick thought back on the day, shit. It was his daughter's birthday and he completely forgot about it. "What's your plan?"

"A surprise birthday party. I spent all last Saturday planning everything. It took a lot of smooth talking to get her to believe me when I said I was golfing."

"Yeah because she believed you really well that you were golfing." Rick muttered remembering waking up to the screaming and seeing him sleep on the couch that night. "I'm going to just unpack my stuff. Have fun with setting up."

"Come on Rick! It would be a good father son bonding experience."

"No." Rick furrowed his brow before explaining his answer. "You're not my son, I'm not your father and there will be no bonding."

"Well…I could at least use the help if you don't mind." Jerry muttered.

Rick shrugged and stood up. He was almost completely unpacked so he had nothing better to do. "Fine. Let's see what your dumb ass comes up with."

"Ouch." Jerry said rubbing the back of his head. He walked off not wanting to say anything else.

Rick followed hoping to witness something pathetic like Jerry falling off a ladder. Yeah, that would make Rick's day.

Everything was up in an hour. Rick did the bare minimum to help but he had to admit, it didn't look half bad. Above the door was a 'Happy Birthday' sign above a door frame, balloons all over the place. Rick even took it upon himself to quickly portal to and from a planet to grab some glowing floating orbs to mix with the balloons. It gave the house a light green and purple glow. Rick even got to witness Jerry almost falling off a step stool, thanks to his foot 'accidentally' kicking the ladder.

There was a knock on the door and Jerry went to answer it. Several different people with presents in their hands were standing outside.

"Thanks guys for coming. Beth will be so surprised!"Jerry squealed, he hugged each person as they entered. Rick crossed his arms, why was his daughter so boring? She was smart, she could have done so much more with her life. Why'd she pick to have a family with this pathetic looser and friends with these pitiful people.

One of the females noticed Rick standing with his arms crossed, "You must be Rick!"

"Who's asking?" Rick questioned quickly.

"I'm Maybeth and this is my husband Hector. Beth called me the other night ecstatic that you were back from a long trip. How was your trip?"

"Okay. Lost a few good friends along the way but that's life." Rick said, he grabbed his flask from his coat taking a swig.

"Well, I guess that's expected to lose some good friends at your age."Maybeth said. "When my father turned 80 he only had one good friend left. And those two actually forgot about each other. Alzheimer's can be a real downer."

Rick was about to explode at her, she knew nothing of his past, what he did, where he was…instead he just said the only thing he could think of saying without harassing one of Beth's friends, "I'm 59."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just…you look…"

"I look old? Is that what you are going to say?" Rick asked about to punch out the woman's lights.

"Well…look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry." Maybeth said, holding out her hand.

"Apologies don't mean anything." Rick walked off. He sat down at a table as the house filled with Beth's and Jerry's friends. Rick felt something get strapped to his head. He jumped up quickly ready to kill whoever it was. Then he realized it was Maybeth. She had put a party hat on his head.

"You have to be festive! This is a big day!" The woman said.

Rick glared at her then sat back down, leaving the hat on. She then popped a noise maker in his mouth. He grabbed it out and looked at it. Then he put it back in his mouth to blow on it. This was what his life was reduced to. He was once feared by the universe, the federation shook in their boots when they heard his name. He killed so many, destroyed so many planets and here he was celebrating a birthday with a dumb hat and a stupid noise maker. Not to mention, learning within the past week that he would have to be escorted by a young teenager who knew nothing about life for the rest of his life.

"Everyone quiet! Summer just text me. They're here!" Jerry yelled ecstatically. The lights went off and everyone attempted to hide, excluding Rick who just sat at the table.

Beth walked in with a hand full of groceries and the two kids behind her. She stopped when the lights came on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

"You guys!" Beth said ecstatically dropping the groceries. "And to think I thought no one remembered!"

"Planned the whole thing last Saturday!" Jerry said enthusiastically handing her a glass of wine.

"I knew you were lying when you said you were golfing. You've always been a bad liar." Beth said then whispered. "Sorry for making you sleep on the couch."

"Don't worry about it." Jerry grabbed the grocery bags. "Go enjoy yourself, all your friends are here. I was up until midnight that night ensuring everyone could come."

Beth ran around the house talking to each. Most of them she hadn't seen in years. Jerry must have gone down her old telephone book that she kept hidden in her closet.

Rick stood next to the booze bar for most of the night.

A female walked over to him standing next to him. Rick took a sip from his red cup in his hands peeking out the corner of his eyes. The girl coughed. Rick ignored her still standing next to the bar. She coughed again.

Rick looked down at the girl, he was sure she was a teenager, "What? The bar is wide open, go get a drink. No need to fake cough. Or are you too young to drink? Go ahead anyways, I don't judge."

"Well I am too young to drink, I'm one of Summer's friends." The girl said placing a hand out.

"Summer isn't here so you should go…" Rick took a sip from his red cup, "find her."

"She said her grandfather was back, I wanted to meet you."

Rick glared at the girl. "Why?"

"Well…I…"

Morty walked over to Rick allowing Rick a chance to get out of the dumb conversation, "Dad said you helped him set up."

"I did a few things." Rick said.

"Mom loves it!"

Rick let out a grunt then walked off. He went into the garage with Morty following. Rick grabbed the robot he unboxed earlier. He started to tamper with it and move items around. Morty watched him tamper with the robot for awhile before he started to get tired. Morty found himself leaning against a wall still watching his grandfather work. He knew he should go to bed but he enjoyed watching his grandfather work.

Eventually, Rick closed the robot and turned it on. "Pass the booze." Rick said.

The robot picked up the red cup and brought it to Rick. "Thank you!" He said snatching it. This would be perfect! His daughter was sentimental; she would remember when he said he was going to make a maid robot. This would win him brownie points! "Now arrange my desk neatly."

The robot started arranging his items on the desk in neat rows.

Rick stood up with the robot in his hands. Morty was passed out in a corner of the room, Rick looked at the time, it was one in the morning. He should have known the kid couldn't hang.

Rick walked through the house, most of the party guests were gone save one or two that were getting ready to leave. He was looking for Beth until he heard her in the kitchen.

"Jerry, this party was amazing! I'm sorry of accusing you last weekend." Beth was clearly drunk but she seemed excited.

"It's no problem Beth. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Jerry sound stupid like always.

"I know Jerry. I just…I guess I saw my dad and suddenly all the memories of my mom waiting for him to come back sprung at me. Then that time she found out he was with another woman. That was all I could think about. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

"You know I'm not like your father." Jerry said softly.

Rick held his robot to him.

"I know you wouldn't leave without talking to me. Tell me, did he even know it was my birthday today?"

"Of course he did." Jerry said lying through his teeth. "He helped set up with me."

"Jerry, you're lying. He didn't know. You know I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay, but he did help set up and the glowing floaty orbs were his idea."

Rick started to feel a pane inside him. He dropped the robot allowing it to break on the floor. He grabbed a half empty bottle of wine that was sitting on the floor. Rick walked upstairs and into the furnace room. He sat on the cot downing the half bottle of wine. Fuck Emotions!

He looked up when his door opened. "Hey Rick." Morty said rubbing his eyes.

"Morty go to bed." Rick said staring at the bottle in his hands.

"Everything okay? I woke up when I heard the garage door open. I was about to go upstairs when I saw you run up here. You seemed upset."

"I'm fine Morty."

Morty walked over and sat on the cot next to him. "You don't seem fine."

"What do you fucking know Morty? You've known me for all of a week." Rick put the bottle on the ground still staring at it.

"I know you like drinking more than mom." Morty said.

Rick rubbed his hands through his hair. He needed a night out. His late night bar runs were what gave him a night to not think. He hated emotions and thoughts; they got in the way of everything. Why did he have to be human? His mind was always working, it was always thinking. "You up for a night out kid?"

"I don't know, mom said no going out after ten."

"Live a little." Rick said grabbing the kid's arm. He opened a portal and walked through still holding Morty's arm. He couldn't explain it but he didn't want to be in this house right now. Rick walked through and walked into his favorite spot. Aliens were dancing and stripping in different parts of the club.

Morty looked around, "I don't know about this Rick."

"What? You going to chicken out?"

"Mom said that no one should pay for strippers."

"What?" Rick questioned. "No one here is a stripper, they are exotic dancers. Don't ever belittle someone with a name like that! Everyone here is trying to make a living doing what they love and it's people like you that call them appalling names and say they can't do their job."

"I'm sorry Rick. I didn't mean to be like that."

"Think next time you speak Morty."

The two walked up to the bartender. "What can I get ya?"

"Straight vodka." Rick said. He then looked at the kid who was climbing onto the bar stool. "And whatever he wants."

The alien poured the vodka in a shaker with ice mixing the two together then poured the vodka in a cup. It was about to put the vodka away when Rick spoke up, "Leave the bottle out." He said handing the bartender a plastic card.

The bartender then looked to Morty, "Do you have soda?" He said.

Rick grumbled before stopping the bartender. "He'll have a rum and coke."

The alien stared at the old man, "How old is the child?"

"Old enough to get drunk on my planet." Rick said. Earth wasn't known in most galaxies. So most aliens didn't know Earth customs.

The bartender was good with that answer as he grabbed some alien rum off the shelf and topped it with a soda. Morty stared at it, his first drink. He went to take a sip then spit it out, "This is horrible!" He screeched.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **So I've working more than 12 hour days at work the last few weeks and while I work overtime, I don't get overtime (salary baby!). Anyways, everything is back to normal and I'm up on sleep. That being said, sorry about the last chapter. I was so exhausted that I don't remember actually submitting the chapter. You see, I have the skeleton of every chapter up to the end written but I typically add and take away before I insert the chapter.  
**_


	6. Freedom

_**I just want to start with one author's note… I had some personal debates on how far I could push the rating and I took a lot out. Sorry if it feels a little skeleton like. I'm assuming if you are reading a Rick and Morty fanfiction, you are old enough to be able to read worse than this. I had Morty acting differently toward the character he meets in here but I was battling in my mind for awhile on how he would act. The way he acts goes better with the story so I'm just publishing this so I can stop changing it.**_

Morty pushed the drink away from him, "No Rick, I don't want to drink it, it tastes bad. Why can't I just have a soda?" Morty complained for the third time.

"No Morty! If you don't drink it and they have to toss it, that's alcohol abuse. Never commit alcohol abuse."

Morty sighed looking at the drink; he forced himself to take another sip. The second sip was just as bad as the first.

"Swallow it." Rick said crossing his arms.

Morty did as he was told making a face to show his distaste.

"It gets easier after a few sips." Rick said sipping his own vodka.

Morty took another sip still not liking the taste but deciding drinking it was better than another confrontation with Rick.

Rick turned around on the stool leaning his back on the bar with his drink in his hands. "Look around Morty! You see what's in this place?"

Morty mimicked Rick's position then looked around at the dancing aliens as others watched. "Aliens?" Morty asked.

Rick's face grew stern, "Seriously, I need you to stop using that term Morty, it's degrading." He went back to smiling. "I'm talking about the possibilities here Morty. Possibilities in everything you do!"

"I don't know Rick, it's very dark here."

"Take a look over there." Rick pointed to the right of the bar where aliens were up on table like objects as others were sitting in chairs watching them. "That's where the poor ones go. Ten people per dancer. There are male dancers and female dancers. All for the preference. No judgment here."

"I don't know about that. It seems unsanitary." Morty said sipping more of his drink. He had to admit it was getting easier to drink it.

"In front of us." Rick pointed to a bunch of couches. "Sit over there; you get one on one attention. It's worth the extra money believe me Morty."

Morty nodded feeling his head swimming.

"Then in the back, those doors over there. That's for the nights you want to forget life."

"What's behind the doors?" Morty asked.

"A lotta stuff that you're too young for." Rick said.

"I'm drinking alcohol. What's more adult than that?"

Rick smirked, "You think alcohol is the worst thing adults do? That's hilarious."

Morty brought his cup to his lips finishing the last of his drink.

Rick looked down at Morty, "Oh, you're out." He turned around waving his arm. The bartender immediately poured another drink for Morty and cooled some more vodka for Rick.

Morty placed his empty glass on the bar, taking the new drink. He sipped it; the drink was now going down smoothly.

"You feel that Morty?" Rick asked.

"Feel what?"

"That carefree feeling? That feeling like nothing matters. Take a deep breath Morty, this is what freedom feels like."

Morty took in a deep breath then coughed. "My head feels funny. Am I drunk?"

"Not drunk Morty, buzzed. You'll know when you're drunk."

Morty laughed as he took another sip. "It feels good."

Rick's face lit up then leaned toward Morty whispering in his ear. "Look over at the couch casually so you don't draw attention. See those two who are sitting there?" Morty looked up. There were a lot of beings sitting around. "The read head and the brunette." Rick muttered.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"That's Glenda and Giselle. Glenda is the redhead and Giselle is the brunette. Do you notice anything interesting about them?"

"They're green?" Morty questioned.

"Anything else?" Rick asked.

"I think they have three eyes." Morty said squinting.

"Look lower." Rick said making a gesture at his own torso with an index finger.

Morty looked, how'd he miss them? The two girls had three large breasts peeking out of their bikini tops that were two sizes too small. They had their arms around each other while they laughed.

Rick started talking. "Glenda has two kids, same guy. Giselle hates kids. You see Morty, I'm their best customer! Those two only work together, you'll rarely see them apart. I'm surprised Glenda is still here, she was supposed to be here until she finished school."

Morty nodded half listening. His second drink was almost done. He was really starting to feel the room moving slightly.

Rick lifted his arm again turning around. The bar tender completed another round of drinks for the two.

"I don't know Rick. I think two was good for me." Morty said placing his empty cup on the bar.

"Drink up! You have half the Sanchez blood so you can drink just fine. You're mom screwed you over by screwing that pathetic waste of a human but nothing we can do about that now. " Rick grabbed the drinks and hand one to Morty. "Now that we are three in, let's go over." Rick said standing up.

Morty stood up to follow Rick but had to hold onto the stool. The room felt fuzzy and appeared to move slightly. Morty looked up at Rick who was already walking over to the girls. Morty followed with his drink in his hands attempting his best to walk a straight line like Rick was.

"Rick Sanchez!" The girls screeched running up to the old man. Each hugged and kissed each person's cheek.

"How have you been you old bag of bones?" Glenda asked.

"Couldn't be better." Rick said.

"Is it true that you were captured?" Giselle asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"And tortured?" Glenda asked.

"Like I said nothing I couldn't handle girls! You know me!" Rick said straightening up.

Rick looked back at Morty who was holding his drink staring up at them. "Who's the kid?" Glenda asked.

"This is Morty, my grandson."

"Morty! Such a cute name!" Glenda ran over. She bent down with her cleavage at eye level of Morty's face. She wrapped her arms around Morty's head and hugged the child. Morty didn't protest, although he was sure he wouldn't be able to protest with the way he was feeling. "He's so cute! He's like a mini you."

Once Morty was out of the woman's cleavage, he spoke. "I don't look like him." Morty said.

"And he has the cutest voice!" Glenda said.

"Yeah, kids real cute." Rick said. "So, I'm looking for a good night but he's still on the young side, so Glenda could you watch him?"

"Rick, I'm not a baby sitter." Glenda said crossing her arms.

"I'm not looking for a baby sitter, just someone who's willing to do whatever Morty wants." Rick hand her a wad of money. "Buy yourself and him another drink. Do whatever he wants. Keep the change from whatever you guys don't use. Just keep him busy."

Glenda looked through the money. "Alright." Glenda said grabbing Morty's arm.

"Rick!" Morty yelled.

Rick was already walking off with Giselle in another direction.

"So, how old are you?" Glenda asked making Morty sit on the couch. The couch had an off smell to it that made Morty even more uncomfortable. He couldn't figure out what that smell was.

Morty sipped some more of the drink trying to keep his mind focused. "Fou-fourteen."

"So funny, that's how old I am!" she said playfully hitting his arm before pushing her breast into his face.

"Really?" Morty asked feeling a little better about everything.

"Of course, that's in Forigean years. In human years, I am…" she started counting on her fingers. "Sixty two."

Morty gulped. "Th-th-that's a bi-big difference."

"Yeah, Not too big though. We'll keep to each being fourteen. How about that?" She said placing g a hand on Morty's knee.

"Aw geez." Morty said moving his leg. "I…I…" Morty didn't know what to say and sipped more of his drink.

"You're funny."

"I don't think I'm very funny." Morty gulped down almost all of the drink in his hands. He was feeling even more off. He didn't know if it was the drink or something else.

The girl giggled.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other first?" Morty asked as her hand fell on his thigh.

"What's there to talk about?" The girl whispered in his ear.

Morty felt himself melt from her talking in his ear. He was saved when a waiter came by with another round of drinks. "Rick said to make sure to give you guys another round."

"Oh, good, I'm thirsty." Morty said grabbing the drink that looked like the one he had just finished.

The girl recognized that Morty was trying to go around the idea and sat back with one arm around Morty and the other grabbing the drink on the tray.

Morty took a sip of his drink. The girl sat next to him sipping hers. Morty thought of a way to keep the two talking and nothing more, "So." Morty let out a laugh, "You have two kids?"

The woman looked at him as if he had three heads, "Yeah."

"What are their names?" Morty asked taking a sip of his drink.

Hours passed, Rick stumbled out of the back room with a smile on his face. He rubbed his hand on his face trying to gain some sort of feeling before he went back home. He went over to the couch where he left Morty with Glenda. Glenda was talking to another man as Morty was sleeping on her lap. His head between two breasts and his hand squeezing the third while he was sleeping. Rick knew from the beginning that the kid was a breast guy. He was too much of a momma's boy to not be.

Rick walked over to the two. Glenda looked up, "Rick, you're back!"

"Yeah, everything good?" he asked flopping on the couch.

"Yep, we talked about our lives and he had two more drinks then he passed out drunk. He's a cute kid."

Rick nodded, "Yeah real sweet. Did I give you enough for the trouble?"

"He was no trouble at all! You gave more than I would have made from any other client here tonight. Bring Morty anytime you want."

Rick just let out a grunt.

"Seriously, I've never had such a sweet client. He was all about our lives and he gave advice. I'm shocked he has your genes."

"Whatever." Rick said. Glenda helped move Morty so that the kid was laying on Rick's back. Rick stood leaning forward so that Morty would stay. The teen didn't move at all. Rick was sure Morty was passed out drunk so the chance of Morty remembering much of this tomorrow was slim.

Rick stumbled through the portal with a sleeping Morty on his back. He walked down to Morty's room and set the teen on his bed. Rick grabbed a cup of water and medicine placing it next to Morty's side table then stumbled out the door and toward his room.

He woke up feeling a headache that he never felt before. The pounding was so deep in his head. He would open his eyes and quickly shut them. Groaning and rolling over he tried to remember last night. There was a bar and dancers. Something banged downstairs making him throw his head under the pillow. The pain was too deep. Finally he opened his eyes enough to see a cup and medicine sitting on his side table. He grabbed the pills and drank the water to wash them down. Finally, he decided to roll out of bed and go downstairs.

Morty slowly walked into the kitchen where everyone was at the table, eating what appeared to be lunch at least he hoped it was lunch and not dinner.

"Look who decided to join the land of the living." Summer said looking up from her phone.

The others looked over. "Honey you look terrible." Beth said running over to him.

"I don't feel good." Morty said.

Beth cupped her hand to his forehead. "You don't appear to have a fever." She muttered. "What did you do last night?"

Morty looked over at Rick who glared at him. "I…I…"

"Kid couldn't sleep so we went out for ice cream late last night. I-I-It might be food poisoning. I wasn't feeling the best this morning either. Got the runs early today." Rick spoke up. "Rrrrreally bad runs."

Beth sighed, "Go lay down Morty, I'll bring food up to you."

"I'm fine mom." Morty walked over to the table with the others. He grabbed a plate. However, as soon as he took one spoonful of lunch to put on his plate, he felt vile come to his stomach. Morty ran for the bathroom.

Beth looked over at her father, "Like I said." Rick spooned his lunch in his mouth, "food poisoning's a bitch."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated.**_

 _ **If you like sports, I hope you have a great Superbowl…if you don't like sports, enjoy some wings.  
**_


	7. New Heights

A green portal opened up in the garage allowing Rick and Morty to come back to their house, "You know Morty, I think I finally have enough to create a ship like I used to have." Rick said holding a metal piece he found at a pawn shop. They spent the last three days moving from place to place to get the materials necessary.

"Gee Rick that would be cool!"

"Way cool Morty." Rick said going to sit at his desk. He started drawing his blueprints for his new ship. Beth already gave him the okay to be able to take apart the piece of junk car that was rotting in the garage. Morty walked toward his room, he figured he should attempt to find out what school work he missed the last three days. He stopped when he saw Jerry watching television and sat on the couch to watch as well.

"Dinner!" Beth yelled. Rick looked up from his blueprints, he never heard Beth come home let alone start dinner. He stood up stretching then started his way to the kitchen.

Beth had just sat down with her plate of food. Rick grabbed a plate that was sitting on the counter. The casserole dish sitting on the top of the stove held a suspicious looking food. Rick spooned a heaping helping of the suspicious food not caring to ask what it was. He ate everything he could imagine in space so whatever his daughter made, he could eat.

Jerry walked into the kitchen, followed by Morty.

Rick started to walk back to the garage wanting to start on his ship tonight, "Dad." Beth called out, "I've told you before, we eat at the table as a family for dinner."

He was about to complain but decided to just sit at the table. Rick wasn't much for rules but he knew to follow them when they benefited his needs. He walked over to the table dropping the plate on the table then grabbed the chair forcefully and sat down. Jerry sat at his typical spot of the head of the table, pulling out his tablet to play while he ate.

Morty was grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"What's the difference between playing a game while eating or eating in front of the television?" Rick asked.

"Beth's rules." Jerry said still playing his game. "We all eat in here as a family for dinner."

"I-I-I notice Summer isn't here." Rick stated.

"I'm right here, get off my back." Summer said as she entered the kitchen. "Had to finish up my conversation."

"Who were you talking to?" Jerry asked.

"No one important." Summer quipped back.

"Summer has a booooyfriend!" Morty snickered while pouring juice.

"Shut up!" Summer retorted.

"What? It's obvious any time you have a boyfriend. The people down the street know!" Morty retorted.

"Morty don't instigate." Beth said.

"S-Su-Summer Morty's right. I even knew you wAURGH seeing someone and I've only been here for a few weeks." Rick stated.

"Summer when were you going to tell us? What's he like?" Jerry asked.

Summer was turning red, "Morty has been skipping school." She yelled.

"Why would you tell on me?" Morty whined, jumping at his sister. She stuck her arm out stopping him from being able to attack her.

"That's enough you two!" Beth yelled at the two kids. Beth turned to Rick, "Dad, you said you were taking him to school every morning."

"We had to make a pit stop. By the time we got back, it was too late."

"He needs to go to school dad."

"I don't want to go to school!" Morty complained then looked at his father. "Daaad."

"Listen to your mother." Jerry stated still playing his game.

"I-I-I think the kid is doing just fine. Give him a break." Rick stated.

"You haven't been here that long, you don't see his grades. He doesn't learn easily like most others his age dad."

"He learned more over that last week with me than he ever would in class."

"Dad, just because you went to college at eleven years old doesn't mean we all do." Beth said.

"Y-y-you know what? I did go to college at eleven and you know what else? I realized by fourteen that I wasted my life. I-I-I mean I went to school that whAUGHasted my valuable time and they taught me no-nothing. I made my first invention all on my own at fifteen and never looked back at school. Everything I learned, I learned on my own! I learned everything when I was on the streets! Not behind closed in walls!"

"This isn't the past dad. Kids need school to get good jobs."

"So he missed a little school. Trust me, they will have plenty more chances to brainwash the kid."

Beth took in a deep breath. "Dad, I'm okay with Morty going out with you, but he can't miss anymore school. I'm calling the school tomorrow and I'm going to have them call me when he doesn't come in. Sorry dad, but school's important."

Rick glowered, and then muttered under his breath, "Biggest load of brainwashing shit I've ever heard."

Morty went to school for the next two days while Rick worked on his spacecraft. He stood back and stared at his finished work, it was perfect. Now he just had to take it for a test drive.

"Morty!" Rick yelled from the garage. He waited but never got an answer. He walked out of the garage. "Morty? Beth? Summer?" Rick turned the corner to see Jerry vacuuming.

Jerry let out a screech dropping the vacuum. "Take whatever you want! The safe number is 1-2-3-4!"

"Where's everyone?" Rick asked crossing his arms. He couldn't help but notice a dumb bandanna that was tied around his dumb son-in-law's head like a housewife.

"Oh hi Rick, I forgot you were home." Jerry said. "Morty and Summer are at School and Beth's at work."

Rick grunted and walked off.

"Do you need help with something?" Jerry asked.

"No." Rick said walking back to the garage.

Rick looked up the address to Morty's school. Once he found the information he needed, he started his way out the house following his GPS to the school. Rick looked up at the large brick building. He walked into the front door looking around.

"Can I help you?" An aging woman asked sitting at the front.

"Are you the only security they have in the school?" Rick asked. How could they keep Morty safe in a place with one old woman keeping an eye? He could have taken her down easily.

"All of us teachers take turns." The woman said. "It's my turn right now. How may I help you?"

"I need to take Morty Smith out of school."

"Then you will need the office, two doors down on the left." The woman said.

"Thanks." Rick said stuffing his GPS in his coat. So that was it? She was going to let him walk into this school. Some security system they had. Probably didn't even have an anti-portal system to ensure someone didn't come in through the bathrooms.

He walked into the front office to find a young secretary typing. Rick waited for several minutes before she looked up, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking to take Mortimer Smith out of school early."

"Can I have your name?" The woman asked.

"Rick Sanchez."

The woman typed into her computer, "Do you have a form of ID?"

"No, is there anyway else I can get him out?"

She pursed her lips tightly as she read something on the computer, "I'm sorry sir but he has a strict warning on his record. Only his parents, Beth Smith and Jerry Smith, can take him out of school."

"Okay, we got off on the wrong foot." Rick said trying to lean against the counter, playing it cool, "I need to take Morty out of school because his parents…got into a bad car accident."

"I need a doctor's note." the woman said.

"So there's nothing at all I can do? His parents are in real bad shape. The doctor said they might not make it. Their dying wish was to see their son one more time. It would really help them to know their son is safe."

"He's safe here. I'm sorry, I can't help you. The strict warning is against his grandfather. You can't take him out of school. Now please leave or you will be escorted off the premise by the police."

"Police? I'm not afraid of them!" Rick yelled.

The woman picked up her phone dialing a number, "Please come to the office, I need someone to be escorted out. Thanks."

"Fine sheesh, I think I left the doctor's note in the car." Rick said knocking over the pen holder that was sitting on the counter. He was able to sneak a pen into his sleeve while doing so. Then pushed a stack of papers over, slipping a piece of paper in his sleeve. He left the office, noting the cops walking down the hall toward the office. He walked toward the door. Once outside pulled out the pen and paper from his lab coat. He started to scribble a note down on the paper before going back inside. The cops were at the door, "Stop right there."

"I found the note. I forgot I had it for a second, must have slipped my mind." Rick said handing them the note.

The officers looked at it, then walked toward the office. Rick followed close behind, he watched as the officers hand the secretary the note. Her eyes widened and she jumped up quickly, "I'll go get him immediately. I'm sorry."

"You should be. Let's just hope they aren't dead yet or it's your butt I'll be suing." Rick said going for his flask in his lab coat. He started to move it out of his coat noticing the officers staring at him. He set it back inside his coat.

The woman walked off. Morty came running into the office a few minutes later, "What's going on? Are mom and dad okay?" he asked panicked.

"It's time to go." Rick said grabbing Morty's arm.

"Rick! Where are mom and dad? Why are they in the hospital?" Morty yelled.

"Morty I need your help." He ushered the kid into the spaceship's passenger door. Then went around to his own getting in.

"What's going on Rick? Are mom and dad alright?" Morty asked.

"What? Why wouldn't they be alright? Come on Morty, I need to test drive the new ship."

"So they're alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. Why are you so upset?" Rick started up the ship.

"So you lied?"

"Yeah." Rick lifted the ship into the sky and started to drive out of the atmosphere.

"I can't believe you would lie about mom and dad like that!"

"What? I had to get you out of school. I'll try to make a portal next time; I doubt they have a shield against portals anyways."

"You…I was freaking out thinking they were dead and you lied to me!"

"Yes, I lied Morty! Get over it! They are fine. No harm, no foul." Rick was happy with the ship's movements so far. His copilot on the other hand was annoying him.

"I can't help test drive anything right now Rick. I'm very behind in school."

"It's Friday. You can catch up over the weekend. Not like school is going to help you."

Morty crossed his arms, "Fine, but no more lying about mom and dad being hurt."

"Fine."

"You promise?"

"Sure Morty, whatever. I promise I won't lie about them dying anymore." Rick rolled his eyes, like a promise ever meant anything before.

Morty was watching the stars fly by as they drove. Rick was naming them off as he passed them giving little blurbs about each one's history. Some stories included wars between planets on who would own what star.

"I just don't get it Rick."

"What?"

"Why would you want to own a star? What does that do for you?"

"Tax people on heat and such. Most of them have been taken from the federation. They tax this shit out of everyone for the heat the star produces."

A large ship flew above them making the two look up. It cast a shadow over the small ship the two were in. "What's that Rick?"

Rick groaned.

"What?"

"I avoid him whenever I can." Rick looked around his dashboard, "This was a test run to see if it flew, I haven't put in anything to get away faster."

A booming voice spoke through the speaker system. "Still primitive huh? I was able to hack your system like it's no issue. Don't try to escape from me now! I'll just find you. Come aboard!" The speaker system cut out.

"Who's that?" Morty asked.

"My biological father." Rick stated.

"You're...what?" Morty asked.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Thank you everyone who reviews, and as always, reviews are welcomed!_**


	8. Old Family

The back of the large ship opened in front of them. "Just be careful around these guys. This fucker isn't exactly man of the year." Rick said as they flew into the ship.

The ship landed in a large bay. Rick sat in the ship grabbing his flask and taking an elongated gulp. "Just remember a few things Morty. These guys are assholes, losers, and did I mention assholes?" Rick took another gulp from his flask.

A large bay door opened and a tall lengthy male walked out with several other lengthy human like people following behind. Morty noticed the entire group had a blue hue to their hair. It was slightly darker than Rick's own hair. They looked almost identical to each other. There was quite a resemblance to the ones walking up and Rick. That was certain and yet, they were intimidating. When Morty was around Rick, he felt safe but these people just walked more…haphazardly. Maybe it was because they were taller than Rick. In fact Morty felt like they may be considered giants compared to Earth's standards of height.

The two opened their doors to step out of the vehicle.

"Look who returned!" The man in front of the group said wrapping an arm around Rick's shoulders. "How ya doing Ricky?" he asked.

"Don't call me that." Rick said pushing the man away from him. Rick crossed his arms as the others talked.

The man laughed, "How are those emotions treating you? Are you keeping them in check?" He asked, punching Rick in the side of the arm. "And who's this kid with you?"

"This is Morty." Rick said. "My grandson. I guess that makes him your great grandson by blood, if you care."

"I told you not to reproduce with humans. I told you to learn from my mistakes. They're too emotional. Too clingy. Too moral." The man made a disgusted face.

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to deal with your mistakes Richard." Rick stated.

The man laughed.

"You're names Richard?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, mommy dearest wanted to name her little piece of sunshine after his father." The man went to pinch Rick's cheeks. Rick slapped the man's hand away. "Too bad she died giving birth to her sunshine. That's okay, daddy's here!"

Rick let out an audible sigh. "Let's get past the introductions." Rick finally said. "He's Richard, he's the deadbeat that gave me life. That's it!" Rick turned to Richard, "I-I can't even consider you a dad when you never even raised me! Giving life is not the same as being a father. Now if you don't mind, my daughter who I RAISED is at home making dinner!"

The man turned back to Rick, "Come with me Rick! Stay awhile."

Rick looked uninterested following the man. Morty walked next to Rick. "Rick, what's going on?"

The Richard looked over at Morty, "We are alzurians. Your primitive planet is still new to all of us more advanced cultures. I chose to go down for a few days and found Rick's mom who was trying to cheat on hubby. Can you believe that? Humans expect you to be monogamous!"

The people all around laughed at that statement.

"Every once in a while I'd come back to find her and we would have our one night together. She was great in the sack. If you know what I mean. What I didn't know was our genes work and what do you know, we eventually created the meat sack you see here. When she found out she was pregnant, I left and when I came back to find her. I found out she left her husband and disappeared."

Morty looked over at Rick who appeared like he was either uninterested or angry at this man.

"She was trying to find someone who would raise me." Rick muttered.

The man ignored him, "There's the difference between your race and mine. We have no emotions or morals. There's no sadness, no anger, no fear, nothing. We don't even care about each other. If someone here died today, no one would care. I met him for the first time when he was fifteen. His mother kept the little button I gave her to call me when she was ready for, well, you know. He found it and clicked the button, boy you should have seen his face when he found out I was his daddy as he called it. He cried! Can you believe it? Rick cried over meeting someone he never knew existed. He got my good looks and his mother's emotions. Fucking idiot. All he needs are the dumb morals and he'd be like every other human there."

Rick rolled his eyes. "So what's new around here?"

"Always changing the subject! Rick, you're still emotional. Your need to have attachments to things is what's going to destroy you. You don't need a person next to you at all times to survive. Friends are what's going to get you killed."

They sat down around a large table. Rick ensured Morty sat next to him. Richard sat on the other side of Rick. "Lucky for you, we were about to eat." The man said.

Several others came in with food and started spooning the food on everyone's plates. Morty watched as a big glop of mashed potato looking stuff was slopped on his plate. Then someone else put some sort of meat on his plate. Morty looked over at Rick who was talking to his father. Rick turned to the person behind Morty, "No he doesn't want that." Rick said stopping the person from dropping another item on the plate. Rick passed it off as well. Rick's father allowed it on his plate; it appeared like a red gravy.

Everyone was eating and drinking as they were getting rowdier and rowdier. Morty just picked at his food with his fork. Not wanting the splitting headache he had last time he drank, Morty opted for water. Rick on the other hand was farther gone than anyone else. They were all laughing and joking, telling stories that Morty hoped were fake. Could anyone be that dark?

"I…" Rick went to stand up falling back, "I gott-gotta geeet tthe kiiid baurghk." He slurred every word

"Nah, just stay here. I got a room for you guys. You're a little over the limit to be driving in space right now." Richard said.

"Nah, I'm good." Rick laughed as he stumbled again.

"Uhm, Rick, ma-maybe we should take him up on his offer so you can sleep it off." Morty said.

Rick agreed, "Yeah, you're right Morty." He wrapped an arm around Morty.

The two followed Richard.

"Here, you guys can share this room." Richard opened a door revealing a large bed. "It's only one bed but it's only for one night."

"Thanks man!" Rick said walking in.

"Uhm, where's the bathroom?" Morty asked Richard.

"I'll show you." Richard started to walk down the hall with Morty following. "Are you surprised to meet me?"

"Uhm…well until a few weeks ago I didn't even know aliens were real so it's all new to me."

"You never questioned Rick's actions?" the man asked.

"Well, I don't know him that well. I just figured, you know, he's Rick when he does something unusual."

"Between us two, humans and alzurians shouldn't mix."

"You met his mom and got along with her. I'm assuming she was human."

"Yes, but humans don't understand us. When there's a species that understands things like morals and then you don't, it's bizarre. Rick is like an unstable experiment that should never have happened. Something will happen one day and a switch will go off, he will be someone you never knew."

Morty laughed, "I think you're over reacting, he's fine."

Richard stopped Morty in the hall, staring Morty in the eyes, "Listen, kid. He's unstable. He can get very emotional one minute and snap into whatever the next. He follows both sides very strongly." The man hand Morty a vial. "Put this in his drink tonight. Then ask him about Lucille. Then ask about his father. Ask about Lucille and Cindy."

Morty thought back on everything. Rick didn't seem to care earlier that day that he shouldn't lie about his parent's deaths. Then there were the times where Rick would accidentally hurt Morty and seemed to not care. Then it was like something flipped in his mind, and suddenly he would realize he did something wrong and he would try to help Morty out.

Morty was deep in thought when he got back to the room.

"You guys were gone for awhile." Rick said sitting on the side of the bed.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, a little." Morty shrugged, walking to the other side of the bed. He kept the vial hidden. Would he really use it on Rick? He didn't even know what it did. Rick didn't trust this man, maybe he shouldn't trust him either. What if this was poison? What if this man wanted to kill Rick?

"Morty!" Rick yelled.

Morty was taken out of his thoughts, "what?"

"I asked what did he say?"

"Nothing, sheesh."

"Try again." Rick said.

"He…he said to ask about Lucille."

"Anything else?"

"No." Morty said.

Rick let out a sigh. He still held a bottle from earlier in his hands. Morty didn't remember Rick walking with it to the room but he must have. "I have to use the restroom." Rick stood up, setting the bottle on the ground. He left the door open as he walked down the hall.

Morty sat at the edge of the bed, he pulled out the vial. He stared at the door as the footsteps walked away. Was he really going to do this? He wanted to learn about Rick. He wanted to know more. Morty crawled across the bed over to the bottle. He picked it up, it was half full. He pulled out the vial. It was clear vial with a blue liquid inside it. He shakily opened the top of the vial, placing the lid next to him. Morty took in a deep breath before starting to pour the liquid into the beer.

He watched as the blue liquid disappeared into the bottle.

Morty screamed dropping the beer when a hand grabbed his wrist. The bottle hit the floor as the liquid spilled everywhere.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Morty looked up to see Rick glaring at the kid, still holding the teen's wrist.

"I…I uh." Morty didn't know what to say.

Rick snatched the vial out of Morty's hand. "Did Richard give this to you?"

Morty let out an inaudible noise.

"Did he?" Rick yelled.

"Y-yeah." Morty squeaked out. Rick's grasp tightened.

Rick took his hand off of Morty's wrist grabbing the lid next to the bed. He capped the vial then set it in his lab coat. "That's a truth telling serum." Rick said grabbing the bottle from the floor. "I knew I couldn't trust that fucker. Pinning you against me."

"I'm sorry Rick…I just I…"

"You want to ask me a question." Rick sat on the bed next to him.

"It's fine. I just want to go to bed. I'm sorry Rick." Morty said backing away from the old man.

Morty laid down on his side, "Good night Rick."

Rick didn't say anything; his voice would give him away. Rick pat his hand on Morty's shoulder then stood up from the bed and sat against the wall. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he didn't trust Richard at all. And to be honest, he was sure he couldn't sleep. From the moment he heard Morty mention Lucille's name, he felt the pain he tried so hard to forget about. The truth was, he was still upset about Lucille. If she didn't die, he would have a much different life. A better life. A life where he would have never known about Richard, outer space, or any of the misgivings that led him to where he was. He put on a cold exterior but Lucille's name was one of the few names that could break him down.

The next day came quickly.

Richard hugged Morty as Rick watched.

"Morty! Come on!" Rick yelled out the ship.

"Bye Everyone." Morty said then jumped into his side, buckling in. Rick held up his middle finger to the group who was waving them off.

Once they were home, Morty walked out of the garage and straight for his room. Once his door was closed and he knew he was alone, he pulled out a small vial. Richard slipped it into his pocket while he hugged him that morning. Morty opened his sock drawer stuffing it in the back.

Maybe, if the time was right, he would use it.

 _ **Sorry for the long hiatus. I lost my original chapter and was at a loss for this new chapter. I felt like Richard was coming on too strong for a new character. This chapter has bred a whole new story of Rick's back story. I have it started from when he was young and might put it out after this story is completed.**_

 _ **Anyways, Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since the two ran into Richard. Neither spoke of him since that day. Morty had decided quickly he would never use the serum, but he didn't know what to do with it. If he attempted to throw it out, there was a chance Rick might see it. Rick already hated Richard and was barely talking to Morty since that day. If he found out about the serum, he knew it would mean no more adventures.

Morty thought about just drinking it himself and then going to bed until it wore off, but he was too much of a coward. Maybe he could pour it down the drain. Then that brought up what to do with the vial itself. Rick was always home and when he left, he took Morty with him.

Finally, he figured out what to do while in math class. He would pour the liquid down the bathroom sink then bury the vial in the backyard. It was flawless. They had a dog so he could easily say the dog must have buried something.

When Morty got home, he ran up to his room about to open his sock drawer when he heard a loud burp behind him. Morty turned around in a panic to see Rick standing at the doorway. "C-c-come with me Morty."

"But I have school work and..."

"Come on. I need to see someone." Rick walked off. He had been short with Morty for awhile now. Morty closed the sock drawer following behind Rick.

The two got into the ship and started their trip to wherever Rick wanted to go.

Word spread quicker than wild fire about Morty's ability to hide Rick. Before they knew it, all Ricks had Mortys. The citadel was up and running. The council came back into power. However, along with several scientists being able to work together again came more experiments. With the Ricks knowing all they had to about the universe, they were focusing their attention on what a Morty can do for them. The theories and testing were becoming so numerous, every Rick had a focus on what Mortys could do. What made them special?

Morty was looking out the window at the open space they were flying through. He looked up when the ship came to a stop. "Why are we stopping at the citadel?" Morty asked.

"I have to grab something." Rick said as he landed the ship. Rick had been barely talking to Morty and when he did, they were always quick quips to answer Morty's questions. Morty hadn't been taken out of school, he barely saw space, he just existed. To be honest while the first few days were nice, he found life to be boring without the constant adventures.

The two were walking down the hall when his Rick stopped another who was standing around, "Hey A-143, you have the thing?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you." The Rick said. Morty watched as Rick A-143 looked over his shoulder then walked up close to his Rick whispering, "He's not coming, right?"

"Morty go walk around, I'll find you when I'm done." Rick said.

Morty sighed and started to walk down the hall. Everything was normal as far as he could tell. Ricks and Mortys hanging around, talking with each other. His Rick didn't come often, only when he needed something or the citadel needed something from him. He started down a long hallway that he never noticed before. Due to Morty being one of the first Mortys discovered, he knew the citadel pretty well. This hallway seemed darker and less welcoming than the other halls. There were closed doors on each side of the hallway, each held a sign that read 'Keep Out.'

Morty walked by an open door, he stopped peering into it. The room was so dark, he couldn't tell what was inside.

A Morty came running out in just his boxers. His eyes wide, his skin bruised and parts of him still appearing to be bleeding. "You have to help me!" the Morty yelled with wide eyes, grabbing onto his shirt.

"What happened?" Morty asked trying to calm the other Morty down.

"They're nuts. Don't trust them. Don't trust anyone!"

"Hault!" A Rick yelled running down the halls, his gun pointed at the two Mortys. Another Rick ran from the open door, gun also drawn.

"Don't let them take me back!" the Morty pushed him toward the Rick running down the hall. Morty put his hands up, "I…I…just want to go back to my family! I want to go back to my mom and dad!"

"You're family?" Morty repeated trying to turn around to see the Morty cowering behind him.

The Morty looked up at him, grabbing his shirt as if he thought that would make Morty listen better, "I was with Rick when he was killed and they found me! I want to go back to mom and dad!"

Morty was trying to figure out what was going on.

"To the side now." The Rick demanded as more Ricks ran up behind him.

Morty complied, standing up against the wall. Then the Ricks grabbed the Morty in the boxers, dragging him back to the room as he screamed for them to stop. He looked through the doorway at Morty screaming, "Please! Go get help! Remember! Ricks don't care about Mortys!" the Morty yelled. "I want to go back! My dimension is B…" The door closed.

One of the Ricks stood behind Morty, putting a hand on Morty's shoulder, "Ignore him, he's gone nuts since he watched his Rick die. Poor Rickless bastard, some of them just can't handle the stress and break down. He doesn't understand, we can't bring him back to his dimension in the state he's in. He would just be a threat to his family." Then the Rick walked off, not waiting for a response.

He didn't know how long he waited when he heard Rick, "Morty, th-there you are."

Morty still stared at the door.

"Morty lets go, I got what I needed."

His hand went for the knob, attempting to turn it. It was locked. Rick's hand went over his as if to say stop.

"What are you doing Morty? It's time to go." Morty heard Rick say.

"Well…I…I was just curious about…" He stopped talking. What could he say? Why was that Morty screaming? Why did they keep him locked up?

"Let's leave this hallway. Rick's only down here, read the signs."

Morty looked up where Rick pointed, surely a sign was hung up on the walls that read, 'RICKS ONLY.'

"What's down here?"

"Lost and found I think, maybe storage." Rick said quickly, "Now let's go."

"We can't leave yet. I saw a Morty run out of that room Rick! He was scared. He was bleeding. He was begging me for help."

"It's fine Morty." Rick said dismissively.

"We need to help him. He said he watched his Rick die and..."

"No we don't!" Rick suddenly screamed. "If a Morty loses his Rick, that's on him. It has nothing to do with you or me."

"What?! How can you say that?" Morty screamed back.

Rick grabbed Morty's arm forcing him out of the hall.

Morty finally was let go, "Rick we can't just leave him here. It looked like they were torturing him."

"It doesn't matter Morty! That's between him and them. If his Rick isn't here to save him, that's not our problem."

"It IS OUR PROBLEM!" Morty yelled making many turn to stare at the two.

Rick glowered, "Morty, keep it down." Rick looked up at two Ricks that were close to the two, "Keep walking ya nosy bastards!" Everyone looked away.

"What are they doing back there?"

"Look Morty, let me reason with you." Rick knelt down so the two could see eye to eye, talking to him as if talking to a three year old. "There are a million different universes and each has a different timeline. We are insignificant specks of dust. We are nothing in the grand scheme. But in every timeline every Rick seems to screw up. You know Mortys hide a Rick's brainwaves. You remember that right? You were there. So we use Mortys for each of us. However in a big place like this, we can't hide everyone. So a select few Mortys who don't have a Rick are chosen to hide everyone here."

"So they are just kept in a room?"

"Yeah, they are just kept in a room. A big group of Mortys just sitting around in a room."

"So they aren't hurt or anything?"

"Well they are kinda…" Rick started mumbling.

"What was that?"

"It's a science thing Morty, I wouldn't expect your tiny brain to get it."

"Don't you care at all if they are being hurt?"

"Not my problem."

"Do you care about me Rick?"

"What kind of dumb asinine question is that?"

"You heard me Rick, do you care about me?"

"Yeah, sure of course. Let's just go." Rick grabbed Morty's arm and dragged him to the ship. "I don't have time for this sudden need for attention Morty. I came here for something, I got it, now lets go."

Morty walked in on his side sitting down in the seat. He buckled himself in, but stayed silent. Rick walked in on his side, taking a swig from his flask then started driving. Morty glared at him.

"You can look away for two seconds, I'm not going anywhere. Sheesh. The saying if looks could kill is about spot on right now." Rick spat after several minutes of Morty staring.

Morty turned away, forcing himself to look out the window.

Once they were home, Morty left Rick in the garage. That night was uneventful. Rick never came out of the garage when Beth called for supper. After dinner she reminded Morty that both her and Jerry would be out at a friends party until late at night and Rick would be in charge. As soon as Beth and Jerry drove off, Summer walked down the street, Morty assumed to go see a boyfriend. He stayed up for a little watching television until he yawned. Then Morty went upstairs to bed. He had a hard time sleeping as he tossed and turned, thinking of that Morty. Did he really just go crazy or were they hurting him. Finally he started to feel his eyes get heavy.

Morty was sleeping when he was suddenly lifted up by the shirt. Morty panicked as he opened his eyes to see Rick in front of him. The smell of alcohol fuming off his breath. "Rick? What the…"

"What were you going to do with it?" Rick yelled.

"Do what?" Morty asked attempting to get out of Rick's grasp.

"You were going to drug me! Weren't you? You piece of shit? I knew it was a drug and I got it checked today and I was right!" Rick yelled at him.

"No, I…what are you talking about?"

Rick held up the vial from Morty's sock drawer.

"How long have you had that?" Morty asked.

"Of all the things, I can't believe you thought you'd hide it in your sock drawer! I mean that's the first place people look when they know you're hiding something!"

"Rick you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you? Good you little shit!" Rick held up a knife, "I'm not done with you yet! Keep trying all this shit, you'll end up like that one you saw at the citadel. You want that Morty?" Rick shook Morty by the shoulders as he screamed at him, "You want that you shit? You think I care about you? You think I want anything to do with you? I only use you to hide me!"

Morty attempted to move away, his grandfather's grasp too strong. "Rick your drunk, you have to go lay down."

"I…I'm going to…" Rick belched as spittle fell onto Morty's face. Suddenly Rick passed out on top of Morty, snoring. Morty struggled for several minutes until he was freed from under Rick. He quickly grabbed the knife from Rick's hand throwing it across the room. Morty sat against the wall starring at his grandfather. After he caught his breath, he felt around Rick looking for the vial. His hand touched the flask in Rick's pocket. How long was Rick stewing on this vial? Morty had no intention of using it on him.

Morty picked up the vial, it was half empty. Did Rick drink it? What did he do with it? Morty was still shaken as he held the vial in his hand. He then grabbed Rick's flask twisting the cap, he took a large swig expecting to cough on the harsh alcohol taste, instead it went down sweetly. Morty lifted the flask to his nose smelling it. It had the alcohol smell Morty was expecting. Morty took another sip. It was odd, it had the alcohol smell, but it tasted sweet. Morty let out a loud belch that he couldn't hold back.

Morty couldn't explain what was going on, his mind never felt clearer. He was pretty sure he was smarter. He opened a school textbook, it was math. He looked at an example he found halfway through the textbook. He could do the whole equation in his head. Morty looked over at Rick, was Rick a normal person? Was it the stuff in this flask that made him suddenly superior. Morty was looking at everything all wrong. Rick wanted to play like he was the smart one, Morty could play that too. He walked down to the garage grabbing rope. He was going to get answers.

Rick woke up feeling like he was hit by a freight train. It wasn't much different than he normally was. He picked his arm up to rub his face when he realized it was tied to a bed.

"Finally woke up?"

"Morty? What's going on?" Rick asked. He attempted to move each limb feeling the rope get tighter when he pulled.

"You like? I learned how to tie a knot where when you pull it gets tighter. It's called a slip knot. I also know how to make a noose in case that's necessary. They used them a lot during the Salem Witch Trials."

Rick looked over at Morty who was slouched in his desk chair. Then his eyes looked down at the flask in Morty's hands.

"My flask? When did you get it?"

Morty smiled, "It's empty. Where do you have the refill?"

"Morty, let me go and give me back my flask!" Rick yelled.

Morty stood up stumbling as he did so. "Where is there more of this?" He asked.

"Morty, when I get out of here, I'm going to make you wish you were never born you asswipe."

"Where is there more? Tell more I'll cut your balls off!"

Rick stared him in the eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Morty had to think this through, his attempt to get information wasn't working…he stuck his hand in his pocket feeling the vial.

He knew what he had to do. He climbed onto his bed, attempting to force Rick's mouth open, "What the fuck Morty?" Rick yelled as he moved his head around, "Stop!"

Morty didn't say anything as he opened the vial with one hand forcing the liquid into his mouth. Rick attempted to spit it up as Morty forced his jaw closed. The blue liquid slowly spewing through Rick's closed lip. Morty covered Rick's mouth and nose.

"Swallow it if you want to breath." Morty said.

Realizing Morty won, Rick swallowed down the liquid. As soon as he did, Morty moved his hands.

"There! You happy you little shit?" Rick yelled as soon as Morty let him go.

Morty knew he was in trouble now. He had gone too far. He backed away from his grandfather who was struggling against the ropes.

"When I'm free you're going to pay!" Rick yelled.

Morty had gone this far, he couldn't turn back. "How so?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll probably just scream at you."

The serum had worked, he told the truth.

"Morty, let me go now. You won't like any answers I give you."

"What do you put in the flask?"

"A mix of mega seed extract and a few chemicals to counter the loss of bodily functions."

"What does it do?"

"Increases your brainwave length and allows you to retain information better while still giving you some loss in motor skills. It all around makes you smarter."

"Weren't you smarter before this?"

"Yes, But this makes me so much smarter. I can think faster with it even while drinking."

"Where's the extra?"

"In my safe. I'll just say it because it will be your next question. My safe number is 9205. Go ahead you little shit go get it. You won."

"Actually my next question was going to be, where do you keep the recipe?"

"In the safe."

Morty looked down at the flask, knowing he didn't want to ask the next question, "The Morty back at the citadel, what were they doing to him?"

"Torturing him"

Morty took a deep breath, "Why?"

"A Morty in pain can hide our brain waves so much better. We can congregate in a large group and no one will be the wiser. The more Mortys in pain you have, the better a shield you have."

"Last question Rick." Morty paused looking down at the flask, "Do you care about me at all as a person? I'm talking really care, not just because I can hide your brain waves."

"No. Almost no Ricks care about Mortys. You would be hard pressed to find a Rick that did care."

Morty stared at the flask in his right hand, empty vial in the other. Was the knowledge of all that worth what he did? He felt warm tears in his eyes, he looked away so Rick wouldn't see them.

"Now you're going to cry? You make me tell you the truth and then your going to cry?" rick jeered him on. "Look at yourself, no one will ever want you. Anyone you meet will just use you for their own needs."

"Shut up Rick." Morty said as a tear fell from his eye.

"The truth hurts! Don't it Morty! The truth is the worst thing you can ever tell yourself."

Morty heard enough, he ran out of the room as Rick was yelling behind him, "The truth will always hurt Morty. Don't you ever forget that!"

Morty ran down the stairs into the garage. He looked around the room until he found the safe. He opened it up grabbing a clear bottle and an index card. He stared at the index card which had a recipe on it. He was going to prove to Rick that he could be more than a stupid shield.

He was more than Rick!

He would rise above Rick, some Mortys had to be smart, there was a first for everything!

 ** _Soooo, I was away for a long time! and I know that!_**

 ** _Let me explain, I got engaged to my partner last year and then I had to get a second job to be able to plan and pay for my wedding. Then life kept coming up. I hope you guys can forgive me!_**

 ** _You know how much I love reviews._**


	10. Chapter 10

Rick had finally loosened one rope from his arm, being able to slide his hand out. Then he worked to loosen his legs. Rick used his time to think of how he was going to give that little shit something to be sorry about.

He walked down the stairs, looking for Morty. The sun was starting to shine through the window. He walked into the garage, finding Morty sitting at the desk his head laying on paperwork strewn about. One of Rick's bottle with the mega-seed juice three quarters empty sitting next to him, another empty bottle was about to fall off the desk.

Morty had overindulged on the mega-seed juice, which had made him pass out. Rick knew how the stuff worked. With how much Morty drank, he would forget almost everything from last night. The amount Morty had would act more like a night of binge drinking, leaving him with a hangover in the morning and blacking out. He debated on yelling at the kid, telling him to never cross him again. Instead he decided to do something he had never done before, he forgave.

"Morty." Rick said setting a hand on Morty's shoulder. The kid let out a grunt. "Morty let's get you to bed." Rick picked up the teen as Morty wrapped his arms around Rick setting his head on his grandfather's shoulders. It was surprising he was moving at all.

Rick started to walk Morty out of the garage, getting caught by Beth who was preparing for work.

"What's wrong with Morty?"

Rick hoped he could lie now, "He's sick with the flu, been throwing up all night. Going to bring him to his room."

Beth set a hand on Morty's forehead, "Yeah, I'll call the school."

Rick brought Morty to his bed, throwing him on it.

He then walked to the garage grabbing all the paperwork that Morty had strewn around. It had vomit all over it. Rick groaned picking up all the wasted papers and threw it all in the trash.

Morty woke up feeling like he was hit by a semi. He crawled out of his bed stumbling to his doorway. He attempted to remember what happened last night. He remembered being woken up by Rick with a knife, he tied Rick to the bed, he forced Rick to give him answers. Morty held onto the door frame as he remembered Rick's words when he said Ricks don't care about Mortys. There was something about mega-seed juice, but he couldn't remember anything about it. The pounding in his head was killing him.

Morty stumbled down the stairs, he looked at the clock on the stove it read 3:30. Morty opened the fridge grabbing some juice then grabbed a cup. Once the juice was poured, he stared at the glass.

"Hey Morty." Morty flinched at the sound of Rick's voice. Rick walked past him grabbing a bag of chips out of the cabinet. He opened them and started to shovel the chips into his mouth. Morty couldn't take how loud Rick was being right now. Rick looked over at Morty who had his eyes closed as if begging Rick to stop in his mind, "Missed lunch, what of it?"

"Nothing." Morty tried to focus on the glass of juice, not his pounding head. "So…last night."

"Didn't happen." Rick said. "No harm done. You drank a little too much, that's all."

"Uhm." Morty took a sip, he didn't remember drinking alcohol.

"You good with that Morty?" Rick started to glare at Morty as if daring him to say no.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have a bad headache."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Rick walked off leaving his bowl on the table as he said. "It's hard when you drink too much. If your mom asks, you have the flu."

Morty felt something in his pants pocket. Morty put his hands in his pocket feeling a note. He picked it up, opening the folded note. He read it, 'clear bottle, safe, 9025.'

"hm." Morty folded the note and put it back in his pocket. It was his handwriting, but he didn't remember writing that down.

Morty grabbed the bowl then went to the trash to throw away the extra food. He saw all the papers coming out of the trash can. He picked them out of the trashcan. They seemed familiar. But why?


	11. Chapter 11

That night was never mentioned again.

The two kept their distance from each other for different reasons, Morty was cautious to ensure his grandfather wouldn't find out he took some blueprints. Rick had increased anxiety by not knowing how much Morty remembered. With neither wanting to talk to the other, the unusually odd silence they shared on trips into space and even at the dinner table went unnoticed to the two. Each trip ended with a sigh of relief from each when neither talked.

Rick was working in the garage when Morty walked in. It had been over a week, he had to start talking to Rick or he feared Rick might get suspicious.

"Well…it's Friday night."

"yeah." Rick was leaning over an invention to complete it, the portal gun on a bench behind him.

"We could go out."

"Nah, I have a lot to do tonight. You may not realize it but I'm behind on my commissioned works." Rick said bringing his flask to his mouth.

"You drink a lot." Morty said as he watched Rick take another swig.

Rick glared at him, "And?"

"Why? When you are that smart? Doesn't alcohol make you stupid? That's what mom and dad told me."

Rick straightened up setting his screw driver down, "Look…why don't you just go see what Summer is up too? I don't feel like getting psychoanalyzed. If I wanted that, I'd go see a nosey therapist."

Morty turned around, realizing he wasn't going to talk to Rick tonight. He casually walked over to the portal gun looking at everything strewn around.

"What part of get out don't you understand?" Rick asked.

"Sheesh I'm going." Morty walked out of the garage. The portal gun no longer sitting on the bench.

Morty tried to think of something he could do. He always spent weekends going on one of Rick's crazy adventures. His dad was watching golf, his mom was drinking wine in the kitchen…Morty walked up the stairs. "Hey Summer." He said walking into Summer's room.

Summer never looked up from her phone. "Go away."

"Can we talk?"

"Why don't you go talk to Grandpa Rick? Aren't you like his favorite or something?"

"He's busy." Morty walked over to his sister flopping at the foot of her bed.

"So go find something else to do." She never took her eyes off the phone

"I can't. I need help."

"Then leave my room and go find someone who cares."

"They say ignorance is bliss Summer but what do you do when you learn the truth?"

Summer looked up at her brother who was lying at the foot of her bed. "What?" He never talked like this, it almost sound poetic.

"There's more out there Summer. And I can't talk to anyone about it. The one person I can talk to…I can't."

"What do you want me to do?"

Morty sighed. "I don't know. What do you do when you find out what it's like to be smart?"

"Leave my room and do something about it."

Morty slid off her bed to his feet. "You know, you're right Summer! I will do something about it." He walked out of her room and into his. There was no reason why if Rick was smart, he couldn't be smart. Morty grabbed one of his school books opening it up. It was his algebra book. Morty opened the book to the chapter he was just tested on a week ago. He stared at the problems, something that was simple to everyone else didn't make sense to him. Morty stared at the problems for several minutes, trying to figure it out. Eventually he gave up slamming his book shut and throwing it against the wall. Morty laid his head on his arms feeling tears come to his eyes. His mind was blank.

Why was he so useless?

Morty pulled out the papers from his closet spreading them on the floor. Rick had thrown these away, however, they had Morty's hand writing. It appeared to be a big circle thing. That was all he could figure out. It had rooms, each labeled. The prison, chamber, lounge, extracting room…

Morty had spent several nights trying to figure out these papers. He had figured out they were blueprints to something. Then there were numbers at the bottom. It had the words perfect coordinates right above it. He sat on the ground typing in the coordinates into the portal gun. He had to know what these meant.

Morty was about to stand up to shoot a portal when Rick stumbled into Morty's room. Morty quickly shoved everything into his closet as fast as possible. Hoping Rick didn't see the portal gun.

To Morty's surprise, Rick went straight to Morty's bed to lie down, his head looking up at the ceiling. Then Rick sat up pointing to Morty. "If-if you repeat this to anyone, I will deny it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah." Morty said, hoping it would be quick.

"Christine adopted me at eight. The man that raised me beat me my whole life knowing that I wasn't his. He knew my mom cheated on him with Richard. I was told I was the devil's child my whole life. He couldn't get rid of me because he was a pastor. He had to keep looking strong for the church." Rick swirled the bottle around keeping his attention on the bottle, as if he was telling the story to the bottle. "I met Christine when I was six. I was kicked out of my dad's house. That bastard was a pastor and yet he still hired some girl to come to the house. When I was kicked out, I found a science museum nearby. Christine was at the ticket booth. I didn't have money and I had to be escorted by someone who was eighteen or older but she felt bad for me, she let me in."

Rick went silent.

"I saw my first glimpse of space that day through a video. I suddenly wanted more, I wanted space. I came back several more times to that museum and I got to know Christine very well. We would have conversations about science and just…talk. It was something I never got to do with an adult before. She said it was like she was talking to a twenty year old when she talked to me…then one day, my father learned about me going to the science museum. 'No son of a pastor is going to learn about the devil's work.' That was what he said. Then he dragged me up the stairs and closed me in my room with him. He…" Rick took in a deep breath taking a drink of what little beer that was in the bottle. "He beat me pretty much to the brink of death. Then he closed the door and left me."

"Rick." Morty tried to think of what to say. Where was this coming from?

"Christine knew something was wrong when I hadn't shown up for three days. I don't know how she knew. But she called the cops. They were able to find me in my room, barely able to walk. She told my father there would be no charges if she was able to adopt me that day. She signed the papers promising I would never deal with my father again."

Morty smiled all stories had happy endings.

"She was wrong." Rick grumbled letting the bottle fall from his hands and hit the ground. "I always knew I was different, at school I didn't understand when people felt bad for things or when they explained morals to stories. It didn't make sense. She brought me out to get ice cream one day and then brought me to a shrink who prescribed me some medications to help me. The next four years of my life after I started taking those pills were perfect. She gave me a taste of something I never should have had. She gave me the taste of what normal was. Then one day on our way to get another refill, we got into a car accident. She died on scene. I…I was the miracle kid who survived. Everyone said I shouldn't have survived. Truth was, any human wouldn't have. I was part alzurian so I healed fast enough to survive. At the time I didn't know that. I kept trying to figure out why I was allowed to live and the woman who gave me everything I ever wanted had died.

"But she had no family. I was all she had. So they found my dad who picked me up from the hospital. There was no proof that he beat me because she never pressed charges. He took me off the medications cold turkey saying no son of a pastor would be on psych meds. Then he beat me that night…and the following nights. School went back to being tough, I had to seclude myself. No one thought of me the same way. I was slowly spiraling backwards and I couldn't stop it. That's the worse, when you are gifted something so perfect for it to be taken from you. And the worst part? There was nothing I could do. Then I realized I could do something, I could do one thing right in my whole life…"

Rick went silent then continued.

"They say you never forget your first kill." Rick closed his eyes putting his head back. "It's true Morty. You better make the first time you kill someone a good one because you will remember it forever. One night, he was drinking with three other friends. They were gambling and smoking." Rick let out a laugh, "Can't give a kid the medications he needs to be normal but you can gamble and smoke."

"I was upstairs trying to complete my homework. I was fourteen and was in my last year of high school. I was going to college that following year."

"You told mom you graduated at eleven." Morty spoke.

"I…I say a lotta things. I went to my dad's room and found his revolver. Five shots, three of the most foul men I knew downstairs. One beat his kid, one beat his wife, and the other enjoyed raping people in alleyways. I walked down the stairs gently. I turned the corner and held out the gun." Rick pretend to hold out his hands like he was still holding that gun. "First shot hit my father in the chest. Second in the right guy's temple, dead instantly. Third in the other man's chest. Fourth in the man's chest again. I walked closer. Fifth in the man's head." Rick sighed. "My father still lay on the floor, eyes wide. I had no more bullets. I chose a knife from the kitchen to finish the job. When I looked at what I just did…I felt accomplished. I was happy with what I did. I was fucking happy. Yes, I knew it was wrong but it felt so good. That was when I realized what a sick fuck up I was. Then there was a knock at the door, 'is everything alright?' it was the neighbor. She never came over when I would scream for him to stop. I ran to my dad's room, knowing I'd get in trouble. I started going through all of his things. I had to find something, maybe even more bullets to shoot the neighbor from talking. I found the button that was given to my mom from Richard. I didn't know what it was but I pressed it. Nothing happened. Sirens were heard outside. I didn't want to go to jail. I crawled out of my window and up to the roof, hoping they wouldn't see me. Then the light from above hit me. I was brought to the ship. That button called Richard to Earth. That was the first time I met him. Suddenly everything made sense. I realized why I was so different than everyone on Earth. Then I realized while I was the smartest on Earth, I was really dumb compared to the alzurians and almost anyone in the galaxy. Then…I later found out about megaseeds. It gave me the ability to not care about others and be even smarter. I no longer cared about Christine or the need to be liked by humans. I could do whatever I wanted. I guess what I'm saying Morty, is I can't stop you."

Rick hand him a clear bottle, "Use it sparingly. I understand getting something and then having it taken away. I can't ignore it anymore. I can tell you remember. If I take it away from you, then I'm no better than the pastor that tried to raise me."

Morty took the clear bottle, "Uhm, thanks Rick." He didn't want to tell Rick that he didn't remember anything about the bottle. He didn't understand what this bottle was capable of.

"Just don't overdo it, take no more than a sip every hour." Rick stumbled out of the room leaving a confused Morty holding the bottle.

After Rick was gone, Morty stared at the bottle. He gulped, should he really take a sip? Finally he did so, taking a small sip. His mind cleared. Then suddenly he remembered everything he worked on the other night. He grabbed the blue prints. It was for a dome, and he had thought of the perfect place to put it. Morty rolled the blueprints and grabbed the portal gun. He walked out of his room looking around, luckily no one was around.

Morty walked out the front door, going to the old clearing that Rick called the warehouse. The dimensions were already typed in as Morty shot the portal and walked through. It was a barren earth. An earth where humans never existed. Morty heard a sound like something laughing. His heart started racing as he heard it again. The foggy planet made it hard to spot the creature. Suddenly a spider walked out of the fog making the laughing noise. Morty didn't think to bring a gun, this planet was supposed to be barren. The spider walked up to him stopping in front of him. It sniffed him. Morty backed away. The spider walked closer to him.

"Uhm, Hello." Morty whispered. If it wanted to attack him, it would have done so already. He reached his hand out petting the spider's furry pincers. The spider let out another laughing sound. Morty smiled, "You just want a friend?" He pet the spider more. It rolled on it's back like a dog. "We can be friends." Morty rubbed the spider's stomach then smiled as it laughed again. "We can definitely be friends."

 ** _There's only one more chapter after this! I think it's kinds obvious where I'm going with this now..._**


	12. Chapter 12

Rick noticed Morty would occasionally go missing for hours at a time. He would reappear humming happily as he went to take a shower then go to his room. Rick let this go for some time. He even let it go when he noticed his portal gun had occasionally gone missing as well. It always seemed to turn up when Morty came back. He figured if Morty wanted to use the portal gun on occasion, he should be able too.

It would be five months later when Rick went to grab his portal gun to find it missing that he finally decided to confront Morty. "Morty!" Rick yelled. No answer. Rick left the garage, "Morty!"

Beth looked over to see her father, "He just stepped outside a minute ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No."

"This has gone far enough."Rick grumbled walking to the door. He quickly left watching as Morty was walking down the street. Rick followed Morty from far behind. Morty turned to walk into the woods. Rick still followed. Then Morty pulled out the portal gun.

The portal stayed open long enough for Rick to be able to jump in. He should have known Morty wouldn't know how to make the portal stop working once he was through.

To Rick's amazement a large dome was in front of him. Morty walked inside, seeming to not notice that Rick had followed. He lost track of Morty once he was inside, there were halls leading in all different directions, he was having a hard time navigating through the halls. He walked into a large room with a screen on the wall. Rick walked up to a the side of the wall that was all window, it over looked the forest.

"You like the view?" Rick turned to see Morty standing at the door.

"There's a lot of trees." Rick stated. "Real estate is all about location and I don't think this is in the best spot. I don't like trees."

"You know, I'm going to take over the world. Soon our dimension will look like this one. No one will live in our dimension; the trees will take over once again on our Earth too." Morty said as he watched Rick look around. "I found this Earth where people died thousands of years ago. It's so beautiful."

Rick was playing with one of the computers. "Someone's been busy."

"Yeah, you like?"

Rick looked around, "The monitor is a little too big for my liking."

"Well Rick, I was going to wait another month before I asked you to see this place."

"You do this all on your own Morty? That's impressive for someone who can't talk to girls."

"Yeah, I am quite impressive. I also worked on your megaseed juice. I now think better and don't have to look drunk while taking it. I improved it beyond your understanding."

"If you perfected the juice, then why don't you just make your own portal gun?"

"I'll admit, I can't figure it out. I can make a teleporter gun but I can't figure out the logistics behind dimension hopping. But no big deal. I have this one." Morty pulled out Rick's portal gun to show it.

"Morty, this is all nice, but I think it's time to go back. I need you to come with while I go grab…"

Morty cut him off. "Maybe you haven't noticed Rick, I changed everything! I created a new place! I'm not going back to being the sidekick. I'm the main character now."

"Well Morty, I'm bigger than you, so I'll just drag you back if I have to."

Morty pulled out a laser gun from his back pocket, "Not so soon Rick."

"Woah Morty, don't do anything you're gonna regret."

"Now go over to that table and sit down."

"Okay, okay." Rick put his hands in front of him. He started to walk by Morty then kicked his foot out, knocking the gun out of Morty's hands. Morty attempted to punch Rick. Rick moved away from Morty. Quickly punching the young teen square in the face. Morty fell to the ground. After the initial shock of being punched, Morty grabbed his grandfather's legs as Rick started to run for the fallen gun, making him trip. Rick fell hitting this corner of his mouth onto a metal table. He turned and started to kick at the youth until he let go.

Rick ran for the gun, snagging it.

Morty was laying on the ground out of breath. He felt blood pooling in his mouth as he spat out a tooth. Morty knew Rick would know how to fight, but he didn't realize he would be this good. He looked up when he heard his laser gun being revved. Morty looked into the eyes of Rick who was staring emotionlessly at Morty. He watched as Rick spat blood out of his mouth onto the floor next to Morty.

"Go ahead Rick! Pull the trigger!" Morty yelled at Rick. They stood in silence for several seconds. Morty punched the ground, screaming, "I know you don't care about me! Just go find a new Morty to do your bidding! Leave me alone."

Rick just stood staring at him. He scratched his neck then reached into his pocket with his free hand, grabbing his flask.

"Do it you bastard! What are you waiting for?" Morty yelled.

Rick unscrewed the flask silently with his free hand while keeping his gun pointed at Morty.

Finally a tear betrayed Morty as it fell down his face. Morty looked away, it wasn't like Rick cared about him. Morty didn't want to die while crying, he had to be strong.

That's what Rick was waiting for, the tear. The sadness. The realization that Morty was still human, he wasn't too far gone. Rick knew he could help Morty once he saw the tear.

Finally Morty heard the gun drop to the ground. Morty looked at the gun in confusion. The gun was on the ground with Rick kneeling next to it. Morty was about to speak when Rick grabbed him and brought him in for a hug. "It's okay Morty." Rick pat Morty on the head. "It's okay. I can help you."

Morty felt himself shaking from the sudden hug. Those simple words, it's okay were ringing in his ears. But he knew Rick was lying. He would force Morty back to his wretched life of following Rick and being forced into a life he hated. He knew what he had to do."Rick."

Rick kept his arms wrapped around Morty as he rubbed the teen's back, "Let's go home. We will go back to normal before all this. We will never speak of…" Rick stopped when he felt the hard metal of the gun to his gut. Rick loosened his hug, looking down at his stomach, "Morty."

"Ricks don't care about Mortys." Morty said firing the gun before Rick could stop him.

Rick fell back clutching his stomach. "Morty…why…"

"You want me to give up my chance at a happy life, a chance at a life where I can finally be free to think. To go back to being ignorant? Do you think that's an option? You don't grace a being with intelligence and then take it away!" Morty stood over him with the gun, he set it to paralyze Rick instead of killing him. "I'm sorry Rick. I just…I can't go back to being ignorant. I need to learn. I need to be able to think. If I keep you as you are, you'll…you'll stop me. I know you will."

"Knowledge isn't everything Morty." Rick yelled attempting to stand up, he had to get past the pain. "You think it is now because you are young. One day you'll look at everything you don't have, everything you lost and realize you have nothing but yourself to blame."

"You're wrong Rick! I know you're wrong!"

"How do you know anything you're just a kid!" Rick spat. Damn it hurt a lot.

Morty aimed the gun at Rick's chest, "Because. I'm not you. I'll never be like you!" Then he fired the gun. The old man fell to the ground on his back, paralyzed, blood from his wound was starting to pool in his mouth. Morty listened to the man gurgle for a few minutes before moving his body so that he was on his side, allowing him to breath. He couldn't kill him too quickly; he needed his body for his next plan. He was going to get as many Ricks as possible to learn everything they know.

Morty dragged Rick's body over to his computer setting up a helmet over Rick's head, "You see Rick." Morty said pointing to his computer, "I made this, I don't need you like you thought. I only need you to be able to help others like me."

Rick glared at the kid as he attempted to move, failing to move.

"This computer will store all your memories. Your father wasn't good for much but he did show me how dumb emotions are. It will take all your dumb personal memories and throw them away and then it will take any juicy science information and store it in the hard drive. This hard drive is attached via blue tooth to this chip. I will put it in my own brain and then I can freely look into the hard drive for any information I need. This will help me to learn faster and become smarter. This computer is going to get me to aid all Mortys to be free."

Rick was breathing heavily as he watched the computer move through his memories.

"Don't worry Rick. I still need you. YOU are going to watch the whole thing! Granted you won't be able to talk or do anything on your own but that's okay. You are lucky; you will be the last Rick when this is all done. I will save you for last and boy do I have a plan for you when this is done."

Rick glared.

"You want to know how that will happen huh?" Morty asked pulling out a rectangular chip. "Did you hear of that dumb universe where Mortys are treated like Pokemon? Have you seen that? So degrading. I went there and found this chip. I regulated it so that I can control whoever has it on them. Once I have your memories in my computer, I'm going to cut open your skull and apply this directly to your brain. Then, thanks to you, thanks to your information I'm going to use you as my puppet."

Rick tried to speak but his muscles were still paralyzed.

When he had enough information then he would be the one who brought his army of Mortys to cleanse the Council of Ricks. Morty went over to his huge computer as he started compiling all of the Ricks he could think of to start his mission. He needed the smartest ones. He needed the most evil ones. He needed all of them.

And he needed their Mortys. With a large amount of Mortys, he would be able to use them to hide from anyone finding him and would use them to go against the Ricks in power right now. In time he would give them all the information he had so they would know the truth.

He would win. Mortys always aimlessly followed Rick…that was a fact.

However, there was a first for a Morty to destroy a Rick…with infinite timelines and infinite possibilities; there was a first for everything.

A first to right all wrongs.

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _It was an evil Morty origin story! I hope they explain the real evil Morty's story. I just find it hard to believe that he was C-137 Rick's original Morty. I feel the two would have more of a connection if that was the case. I thought of continuing it past this to possibly show how Morty feels about what he did, but at that point it's only going to inevitably lead up to the show where we see evil Morty. So I'm going to stop it here._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all those who have reviewed over the last year or so! And thanks for sticking with this story while I disappeared for months at a time. You guys are great!  
_**


End file.
